Written Across the Stars
by maura-calder
Summary: The Guardians had been raised to protect the queen at all costs. Now the queen is under attack and they have followed the culprits into a whole new galaxy and crash landed on a foreign planet. What are they to do now? AU Obi-wanOC
1. Prologue

**Written Across the Stars**

_Summary:_ AU. Obi-wanOC."They seem to have disappeared into that black hole and if we pursue them it will be very dangerous. Who knows where we might end up." Jade's brown eyes seemed to narrow in acceptance of the challenge, her hands clenching onto the controls that much tighter as the ship raced towards the unknown…

_Authors Note_: This is an AU story, and I apologize beforehand if my knowledge of the Star Wars universe is minimal. The world I created, Eonia, is very similar to earth but they have far more advanced technology. Just an FYI the Guardian/handmaidens are like Jedi, only not as intensely trained or restricted. Plus they are all women, there are men but they are trained as soldiers instead of Guardians.

Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

-M.C

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Star Wars, or anything affiliated with it. Everything you don't recognize is mine. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Spring had come to the lovely city of Eastbourne. The trees had turned to an enchanting shade of green and all of the wild flowers had begun to grow in the fields of the countryside. The palace of Eastebourne, where Her Majesty Queen Callista lived throughout the spring and summer months, was slowly beginning to awaken. Warm sun rays had filtered through the windows of the large palace as the sun began to rise over the mountains. Most of the inhabitants of the palace were barely waking, while the servant quarters were bustling with activity to prepare for the morning meal. For the better part of the past week the Queen's palace has been catering to the most prestigious senators and government officials in the country. They had all come together for the biannual session of congress, which always ended with a grand ball that many important people attended.

With so many guests coming and going, security at the palace had increased tenfold. One would find soldiers at every door, and pacing every hallway diligently. The Queen had many enemies from out of the country, due to her diligent campaign to end the wars that had erupted all around the world. Eonia would remain a neutral country, and she would allow no bloodshed to commence on Eonia soil. To that end the northern border were avidly protected. At all other's sides Eonia was surrounded by allies.

Queen Callista herself had several bodyguards. All raised in the countryside palace, and trained there accordingly as well. All of her handmaidens were very talented and trained in the ways of the Gods, which is a skill they call Valor. Only a few people were blessed with the ability to control these gifts, and so if their parents allow, they are chosen to protect their queen.

Emmara Niada was one of the select few blessed with these strengths. She had been sent to the Eastbourne Palace when she was almost nine years of age, which is slightly older than most of the others. Now, almost eleven years later, she is one of the most trusted of the Queen's bodyguard-slash-handmaidens. Queen Callista holds her in high regard, and values Emmara's opinion. Emmara has served closely to the Queen for four years now, and they have become close friends. Well as close as a Queen and a bodyguard could be.

Emmara had awoken before the sun to train briefly in the courtyard and go for her usual run through the Eastbourne Forest before going to the dance studio to dance for an hour. Before she had come to the palace to train as a Guardian, she had been training to become a dancer. It was her favorite thing to do, no matter what kind of dancing. Even after leaving home to live at the palace she kept up with her hobby, and still danced whenever possible.

At the moment Queen Callista was preparing herself for the morning meal and Emmara was outside of her door standing guard. Her closest friend and fellow handmaiden, Jade Aviosa, stood beside her. They had trained together for most of their time at the palace. When Jade had been selected as one of the Queen's personal bodyguards Emmara was the one who showed her the ropes.

"Mara?" Emmara's head turned to see one of the younger pupils calling her name, at least the pupil's version of her name.

Halley Jax had broken the hold that the older student had on her hand and came dashing down the hall to Emmara.

"Well hello there Halley." She greeted, bending down so she was almost eye level with the nine year old. She was very small for her age, short and very thin. Her big personality made up for her lack of height though, she was so sweet. The strawberry blonde girl smiled widely at Emmara before giving her a tight hug.

"Guess what?" Halley asked, and Emmara grinned.

"What?"

"Ava is going to teach me how to fly today!" The little girl squealed in excitement, "and one day I will be a royal handmaiden just like you." She promised and her coffee brown eyes lit up. Emmara smiled and nodded her head.

"I guarantee you will best me in a race before you know it." She ruffled the girl's hair before shuffling her back over to her mentor for the day. "You be careful and make sure to listen to Ava." Emmara gave a brief nod to Ava in greeting before they walked away. Emmara had never been close to many of the small children in the palace, but when she had guest taught the young ones about three years ago Halley had singled her out and had become attached to the handmaiden. Ever since that day Halley had always come to Emmara with her questions, or if she just wanted to play.

"She is a bright little girl." Jade commented as her eyes followed after Halley. She smiled and looked to Emmara. Emmara agreed full heartedly.

"She will be one of the greatest. I can feel it." Emmara turned so that her back was facing the wall once more, crossing her arms over her chest.

An uneasy feeling suddenly began to fester in her stomach and she opened her mind, reaching out to feel everything around her. She felt Jade's slightly edgy presence as Jade bounced on her heels, and she felt Her Majesty's behind the door as well as the elder handmaiden that was with her. Those were not the presence that was bothering her. It was a dark presence, someone up to no good. It wasn't in the chambers with the Queen, not yet, but it was too close for comfort. Emmara's brow furrowed in concern and she turned to Jade.

"Do you feel that?" Jade focused her thoughts, closing her eyes briefly as she searched. Her eyes popped open.

"Someone is coming, and they aren't here for friendly conversation." Jade turned and knocked sternly on the Queen's door once, paused, and then three times more. That was their warning to the Queen that they were going to enter her chambers.

Emmara had her dagger in hand as she followed Jade into the Queen's chambers. Victoria, another handmaiden a decade older than Emmara, was standing with the Queen with her hand on her sword. She must have heard the knock and had rushed to inform the queen who now stood waiting in the receiving area of her large apartment. She stood with her auburn hair hanging loose and her nightgown still adorned. Emmara apologized and reiterated the situation to her, explaining that there was someone approaching who was not friendly.

"You should wait in your bedchambers with the door locked, do not come out unless one of us calls." The Queen looked hesitant, but nodded before rushing back through the hallway and locking herself in her room. They then turned to Victoria,

"Go with her, just in case they manage to get past us." Jade commanded before drawing her weapon. Emmara turned to the door, standing ready. She had replaced her dagger with her bow, armed with an arrow, and aimed at the door. The mysterious darkness was very close now, almost upon them. Jade had her gun drawn, also pointed at the door.

The handle began to rattle and Emmara readied herself. She listened as it clicked softly before it swung open. The man standing in the doorway was dressed in a very fine tailored charcoal suit and a blood red tie with a green band with a yellow symbol on his left arm. Before either of them could react he threw a small round object between them, and moments later it went off emitting a wave a pure energy that knocked them both off of their feet. Jade had been closer to the concussion grenade and had been thrown farther back and smacked her head against the wall, and was now on the floor with blood trickling from her head. She was still alive, only knocked out cold. As quickly as she possibly could Emmara stumbled to her feet and chased the assassin down the hall towards the Queen's bedchamber.

She was not far behind him. Her bow had fallen from her hand during the explosion and so she raised her dagger preparing to throw it just as he shot Victoria square in the chest. Victoria slumped to the floor, her life leaving her abruptly. Emmara paused in her steps, her heart twisting at the sight of one of her close friends deceased before her. She regained her footing and let her dagger fly, and she cursed when the blade grazed his arm and embedded itself in the door instead of the middle of his back where she had been aiming. The assassin turned back and spotted Emmara raising his gun he shot at her, and she dodged them. The assassin turned and kicked in the door and disappeared from Emmara's sight for only a moment.

When she reached the bedchamber, the man held his gun to the Queen's auburn head with a crazed scowl on his face. The Queen showed no fear, but instead kept her chin held high. She had dealt with scum like this before, and had yet to be injured. Emmara took it far more seriously, lowering her weapon in a sign of appeasement.

"You pesky guardians have proved to be more difficult than I had predicted." He hissed, "Don't move another muscle, missy. Or her brains will make a nice new wall painting." Emmara stood still raising her hands up above her head.

"This is suicide, assassin." Emmara threatened through clenched teeth. He only laughed, far too boisterously.

"The Queen's the one who's gonna die today." Emmara shook her head in disappointment; she had hoped maybe this one had at least a lick of sense.

"Did you neglect to do your homework? If you kill her, and I, as well as anyone in this palace will not stop until you are dead." Emmara lowered her hands behind her back to feel for the gun she had tucked there, as a last resort. She has always hated guns. The assassin noticed her hands and jerked the gun against the Queen's scalp, his eyes raging.

"Hands were I can see them, girly." He growled, tightening his grip on his prisoner. Emmara put her hands up in the air, unsure of how to proceed. She could certainly use Valor to push him away, but she feared if she did so he would pull the trigger and that would put the queen in danger.

Neither the assassin nor Emmara noticed when Jade had come sprinting down the hallway, and taken a shot at the assassin. The shot missed, grazing the assassin's ear but doing no fatal damage. Taken by surprise the assassin released his hold on the queen to grab at his injured ear. The queen hurried out of his arms reach and ducked to take cover behind her bodyguards. It only took a blink of an eye for the assassin to bolt away and crash through the window of the palace. Emmara and Jade both dashed to the window, and watched as the assassin scampered away. They were both astonished that he had survived the two story drop.

"He was wearing the symbol of GoSal on his arm." Jade noticed, her eyes narrowing as they turned to assist the queen. Emmara nodded, "Criax is becoming a very dangerous man, Your Majesty we need to be mindful of his little group."

"I agree with Jade. We can pursue him if you wish your majesty?" The queen shook her head,

"Not tonight, Emmara." She replied, "Your presence is needed at the royal gala. We know who he works for, and you can hunt my brother tomorrow." Her voice betrayed the sadness she was trying to hide on her stoic face. Although she pretended not to feel hurt by her brother's actions, Emmara knew better. GoSal , which stands for Government Salvation. Criax was their leader, and they used to be very close. Criax was her twin brother born only a few minutes after she was, and he had been bitter about it ever since. She assumed the throne simply because she was a few minutes his senior, and it ate him up. So recently he had decided to dedicate his life to overthrowing his sister and trying to take the throne from her.

The Queen was not happy that he was trying to cause a rebellion amongst the people. She had worked so hard to establish peace against a war riddled world, and now her own flesh and blood was trying to cause an up rise. He only had a few followers, twenty at the most, but now he had sent assassins to her? He was becoming dangerous, and needed to be taken care of.

Tomorrow they would start a search for GoSal and its men, but tonight they had a gala to attend. The Queen had insisted that her handmaidens come as ladies, not as bodyguards. She insisted that the soldiers could take care for the night. Emmara was not very keen to the idea. She hated dresses.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 1

**Written Across the Stars sped**

_Summary_: The Guardians had been raised to protect the queen at all costs. Now the queen is under attack and they have followed the culprits into a whole new galaxy and crash landed on a foreign planet. What are they to do now? AU. Obi-wanOc.

_Author's note:_ More information on the whole Guardia/handmaiden sitution is coming in later chapters... for now enjoy :)

Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

-M.C

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Only what you don't recognize belongs to me. : )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

The Handmaidens had come together in the training hall to mourn over the loss of Victoria. Victoria had been one of the oldest Handmaidens to the Queen and had trained many of the younger Handmaidens. They were all very saddened to see Victoria's passing. The memorial would be held the first thing next week, and until then all of them were in mourning. Emmara stood beside Jade with Halley in her arms. Halley had tears streaming down her face which was pressed against Emmara's shoulder wetting her crimson blouse. Emmara was doing her best to comfort the young child, who had worked personally with Victoria since she had arrived at the palace when she was a baby.

"Victoria will be sorely missed. She trained a great many of you, and she cared for the welfare of every single person she met. She loved Queen Callista, and she always told me how much she enjoyed working with the young ones." Raleigh spoke, her voice shaking as she did so. Raleigh was the Elder Handmaiden, the oldest of them all. She was nearing fifty, but it barely showed in her soft features.

"Victoria loved to dance. So tonight, instead of mourning our loss, we will remember Victoria at the gala by enjoying ourselves and shedding no tears." Each of the sisters raised their arms to wrap around the others around them. "She will always be remembered for her bravery, and we will honor her memory for all time."

Each of the sisters bowed their heads and took a moment of silence in tribute to Victoria.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon in their quarters Jade stood behind Emmara with a hot iron in her hand as she curled her best friends flaxen blond hair. They were preparing for the gala later in the evening, and so both of them were helping the other with their hair and makeup. Jade's hair was already put up in an intricate up-do, her chocolate curls held at bay for the night. Her dark eyes found Emmara's in the vanity mirror.<p>

"Do you think the GoSal will try and attack the queen again tonight? All of us are off duty, only the common soldiers will be standing guard. We are vulnerable, and he must know that. He has infiltrated the palace before, remember Jilda?" Emmara's eyes hardened at the name.

"How could I forget?" The venom in her voice could have killed, "She almost killed me."

"Exactly. That was before he had a fancy name and followers. What kind of coward sends his girlfriend in to do his dirty work?" Jade spat before she separated another piece of hair and wrapped it around the hot iron.

"Or names his little rebellion group Government Salvation, and then nicknames it GoSal. That is simply ridiculous. " Emmara laughed wincing when the hair wrapped around the hot iron began to burn her scalp. Jade noticed and released the now curled wisp.

"Sorry."

"Queen Callista will not allow us to be on duty tonight even if we volunteer otherwise." Emmara said, "She insists that we all need a night off." Jade scoffed.

"This is what we were trained for." Jade argued, "We were practically raised to do this."

"Speaking against the queen, Jade?" Emmara and Jade jumped at the new voice, both turning to see who had intruded on their conversation. It was Avelle, one of their roommates whom they were not particularly fond of. Her light brown hair was let down, straight and shining. Her blue eyes were slightly narrowed at the two women, almost as if she was scrutinizing them. Jade's face turned sour.

"Eavesdrop much, Avelle?" Jade returned, turned back to working on Emmara's hair.

"This is my room as well. Is it my fault you speak so loudly and without thought?" Emmara's brow furrowed as she watched Jade's cheeks burn red in fury.

"Maybe you should go back to minding your own business." Jade shot back, "You forget that we are your superiors in rank, wouldn't want anyone's bad opinions to cloud your future…" Emmara smacked Jade's side.

"Stop fighting. We are all on the same side. Avelle we were simply saying that we would prefer to protect the palace then go to a party." Emmara said trying to calm them both down, hoping that this wouldn't turn to violence. Jade and Avelle despised each other, and have been caught fighting each other before. Emmara wasn't in the mood to break up a fist fight.

"We have already voiced our opinion to the Queen; she knows we aren't happy about her decision." Emmara spoke, brushing a hair from her cheek. Jade nodded,

"So don't get the idea that you can go snitch to the Queen and gain her favor." Jade said bitterly, remembering the incident when Avelle had run to their superior when Jade had openly opposed the Queen's instructions. Jade had gotten in a fair amount of trouble, and it ended in Emmara placing hot clothes on the welts on her back. Opposition was strictly forbidden, and very avidly dealt with.

"Why don't you just get what you need and go?" Emmara said as sweetly as she could, she never did like confrontation. Or at least confrontation with people she knew, or had to live with. Avelle in some ways liked Emmara and respected her, so she nodded and walked away. Emmara turned back around to let Jade continue.

"Why are you so nice to everyone, Mara?" Jade asked grabbing another section of hair to curl. Emmara shrugged,

"It is much easier for me that way." Emmara answered honestly, "I don't like fighting." Jade scoffed,

"I've seen you in a fight and that is not how it seems." Emmara made a face,

"Fighting evil is different. I have never intentionally hurt innocent people, with my words nor my weapons." Jade laughed,

"For a guardian to the Queen you are pretty soft." Emmara threw her arm back to smack her again but Jade sidestepped and avoided the blow.

"Just curl my hair you twit." They both laughed and went back to getting dressed for the gala.

… A few hours later…

The ballroom of the palace had been elegantly decorated for the evening's event. Beautiful arranged flowers of all kinds decorated the room, and twinkling lights had been strung across the ceiling giving the room a soft golden glow. An orchestra was playing at the front of the room, and already people were beginning to flow into the room filling the open spaces. The Queen had not made an appearance quite yet, but all of her Handmaidens were mingling in the crowd or sitting at the tables that surrounded the dance floor.

Emmara had taken a seat off to the side and was playing with the extravagant diamond bracelet on her wrist as she watched everyone in the crowd and nursing a glass of champagne. Representatives from all over the country were in attendance, and that made Emmara feel sort of uneasy. Politicians rubbed Emmara the wrong way. They were always shady and deceptive, hiding their true intentions from everyone. She never knew what to believe when it came to politics.

Jade had gone off to do a perimeter check, and since then Emmara had noticed that she had been lured to the dance floor by a handsome blonde man. Emmara smiled slightly to herself. She was surprised that Jade had been deterred from her task, but at the same time she was glad Jade was enjoying herself. Her eyes turned away from her closest friend and back to the scenery. The room was now filled with delighted conversation, and beautiful music.

"Her Majesty Queen Callista of Eonia." A deep voice rang out, introducing the Queen. Everyone who was sitting stood up out of respect as the Queen entered, and those on the dance floor had come to a stop. It wasn't until the Queen had taken her seat that the activities resumed. Emmara returned to her seat, and happily took another glass of champagne from the waiter that had come to collect her empty glass. She frowned into her glass. Intoxicating herself was possibly a bad decision, but Emmara found that she was unable to control herself. It was a party after all.

"It is disheartening to see a beautiful woman so forlorn on such a glorious evening, even more so because you appear to be unaccompanied." Emmara shifted her sights to a handsome dark haired man who had slid into the chair next to her. His amber eyes were on her emerald orbs and his mouth shifted into a pleasant smirk.

"Forlorn? I prefer fortunately overlooked." She joked, taking another sip from her glass.

"You enjoy being the picturesque portrait in the background I assume." He added, leaning closer to Emmara.

"You assume correctly then, sir." She agreed, "I am Emmara Niada, Handmaiden to Her Majesty." She extended her hand toward the gentleman with a smile. He nodded and took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. Emmara's cheeks flared with heat.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Emmara Niada." He whispered against her knuckles, "My name is Falon Jarem, and I would love to share the next dance with you."

Emmara thought it over for a moment. She had sworn to herself that she would simply keep her eyes peeled, and watch the crowd for any trouble that might stir. She had never expected to meet a handsome stranger interested in dancing, let alone with her. She was used to the attentions of a man, mind you, but they had all been soldiers flirting with her who worked in the palace. This felt very different, and it made her heart pump loudly in her ears. All of her fellow handmaidens seemed to be enjoying themselves tonight, why couldn't she?

Emmara nodded with a smile.

"I would like that." She responded as he stood up and pulled her chair out for her as she stood.

She followed him to the dance floor, her hand clutching at his arm tightly. She was nervous. She hadn't danced in public for a very long time, let alone with a partner. Her clover green charmeuse dress made her feel slightly self conscious, and the open criss-crossed dramatic back made her feel slightly exposed. She knew she shouldn't have let Jade talk her into this ridiculous dress. Her brows furrowed as she flattened her dress against her stomach uncomfortably. Not only had she let them convince her to wear the dress, they also had her in extravagant jewelry as well. The weight on her ears and neck were foreign to her and she felt herself feel for them unconsciously.

Falon led her to the dance floor gracefully and pulled her into his arms. She could already tell that he was a magnificent dancer, simply from his immaculate posture. It made her even more aware of the loud thumping of her heartbeat in her ears. She quieted her mind. _This is what I'm good at_, she thought to herself. She squared her shoulders and stood a little straighter, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't banish the nervous feeling in her stomach. He must have noticed because he leant down and whispered in her ear,

"Do not look so nervous, my dear. I promise not to lead you astray." Emmara tilted her chin to look into his broad chest in embarrassment. Falon emitted a merry laugh.

"I apologize." She muttered, "I have not danced with a partner in a very long time."

Falon began to lead her in the twirling waltz that had begun to play. She was sad to find that his feet were clumsier than she had previously thought, and she bit her lip when he almost stepped on her toes for a third time. She almost wanted to take over and begin to lead him across the dance floor.

"Handmaiden to the Queen that is very impressive. Quite a sacrifice I'm sure…" He said, secretly hoping for her to elaborate. Emmara nodded.

"I came to the palace when I was eight so I hardly know anything else." Emmara started, "Sometimes I do miss my family a great deal but we are permitted to visit every once in a while when we are not needed."

"So you are no stranger to sacrifice." He stated, pulling her slightly closer to him as the music slowed. Emmara shrugged.

"When I first arrived at the palace it was very hard, but the other guardians became my family and that made it much easier to endure." Emmara felt odd telling this stranger so much. Perhaps the champagne had loosened her tongue a tad too much. So Emmara closed her mouth,

"But let us talk about something interesting." She started, "What do you do?" She felt like she had successfully taken the attention off of herself without him noticing.

"I am actually from Varsei and am here as a guest. I'm visiting my Uncle Senator Bordex and his wife, Elaine." Emmara nodded, she knew Senator Bordex she had seen him a few times. "I am a pilot." Emmara smiled.

"Sounds exciting." Falon nodded,

"I'm sure as a handmaiden you are a trained pilot." Emmara nodded as well,

"Of course we are trained in many different things, although flying is my least favorite." She admitted with slight embarrassment, "Makes me anxious." Falon laughed.

"So it isn't so exciting then…" He teased, and Emmara flushed a dark pink stumbling slightly.

"I'm sure that it is exciting when it you aren't combat fighting." She stuttered, mortified at her own words. "I'm sorry I had no intention of insulting you…" Falon simply shrugged it off, not in the least bit insulted.

"I took no offense." Emmara's smile was genuine when she looked up at the handsome stranger. She knew that the feeling blossoming in the pit of her stomach was infatuation, and she was terrified. It had been a very long time since she had ever allowed herself to feel such things, and it was alarming. Who was this man that was so easily making her forget all of the rules that she had set for herself? And why was she so easily allowing herself to be distracted?

… Across the Ballroom… Jade's POV

When the handsome blonde man had asked her to dance Jade was tempted to decline, yet something in his blue eyes made her acquiesce. So she took his hand and let him lead her through the crowd of fashionably dressed people toward the hard wood dance floor. She almost felt as if she belonged among the multitude wearing her one shoulder deep sapphire colored gown with a crystal beaded embellishment under her breast. It was almost as if she was one of them, only in the palace to attend an extravagant party and to relax and enjoy the evening. Yet, she was not one of them. She was a guardian to the Queen, and she was here pretending to be one of them. It made her sad to think that her life would never resemble that of a normal twenty year old woman. Her life would be full of watching, protecting, and serving. It was a life that was not her own.

When the man, Stetson, pulled her into his arms she came out of her thoughts and smiled.

They began to follow the other dancing couples in a circle as they waltzed, and at first neither of them spoke. Jade was busy watching the people swirling around her, and wondering why she had allowed herself to be taken to the dance floor. She loved to dance, but something about tonight was not sitting well with Jade. An almost foreboding feeling had invaded her being and it was clouding any chance of enjoyment. She couldn't place the feeling, and so she didn't know why she was so out of it. So she simply tried to ignore it.

"You look concerned." Stetson stated as the song ended and he took her hand to guide her from the dance floor. Jade looked up at him.

"Do I?" She wondered, trying to seem innocent so he would cease from trying to pry farther. "I am sorry I am a little distracted…" She trailed off as her eyes wandered around her.

"About?"

"I wouldn't want to spoil the party, why don't we go out onto the balcony for some fresh air?" Before he could answer she stalked off towards the table to grab her purse before heading in the direction of the balcony doors. In doing so she missed his look of utter exasperation. He was trying desperately to get her to talk, but she was blocking him out. It was most frustrating. If she failed to be interested in him this whole plan would fail…

He followed after Jade, ducking through the enormous mass of people but stopping to grab two glasses of champagne from the waiter beside the door. With a smile he thanked him before stepping out into the cool night air.

Jade was staring up at the stars and her eyes were distant as though she was deep in serious thought. The balcony was uninhibited by people, they were completely alone. He watched her carefully for a moment.

"You are quite morose, whatever is the matter?" Jade's head turned to look at him, and he offered her the glass of champagne. She took it with a smile and sipped it generously.

"It has just been a strange day." She told him, setting the glass down on the thick stone balcony railing. "A good friend of mine died today. She was murdered by a dimwitted miserable lout." She took another generous swig, willing the tears in her eyes to dry up. She hated crying, especially in front of an audience.

"I am sorry." Even as he said it, the tone of his voice portrayed his actual feeling of indifference. Offended by his comment she looked over at him ready to tell him off, but something in her head felt strangely light. In seconds her vision was becoming cloudy but she had the frame of mind to reach out with her feelings to understand who this man was. She found herself invading places in his mind that she had no business intruding upon. She knew in an instant that this whole gentlemanly charade was fake and he was simply distracting her from something, something monumental. Jade's brow rose in question, and by the look on his face she could tell that he knew she had been poking around where she didn't belong.

"I really wish you hadn't done that." He advanced and Jade backed away, dropping her purse on the ground and she prepared herself for a fight by raising her fists clumsily. Whatever drug had been in the champagne was taking affect quickly and shrouding all of her senses. He struck first, and she barely dodged the shot by weaving to the side and instead landed her own weak blow to his ribcage. He barely noticed and recovered quickly enough to catch her wrist and twist it behind her back effectively trapping her against him. Inside of her head Jade was raging. What had she been thinking? Letting her guard down to a total stranger and giving him the opportunity to drug her!

"You won't get away with this!" Her voice was slurred as the drugs began to affect her tongue. He covered her mouth as he laughed.

"I was hoping you would go down quietly." He told her holding her tightly so she couldn't escape no matter how hard she fought. It made no difference because her vision was beginning to blur and fade. It took mere seconds for her to black out completely.

He carefully laid her on the hard ground. Before anyone could discover them he bound the handles to the doors so they couldn't be opened. He pulled Jade's body over to corner so nobody from upper balconies could see her. After doing so he sent the message to his cohorts that his part of the plan was taken care of before he carefully climbed over the balcony ledge and descended down to the grass below. He had to go prepare the ship for a quick getaway.

… Approximately 30 minutes later…

The pair danced for a few songs before retreating back to the table to rest. For a moment Emmara swore that she felt a disturbance but as quickly as it came it was gone, so she let it go ignoring all of her training. She nodded politely to Falon as he held the chair out for her to take a seat. In moments a waiter had come around offering more glasses of champagne and wine, and she graciously took one. Looking over at Falon she took a small sip.

"I must say this evening is turning out to be more enjoyable then I was expecting." She admitted, tucking a curled strand of hair behind her ear. Falon smiled handsomely, showing the row of perfectly straight teeth. She knew she shouldn't be flirting with this man, but she brushed the feelings away. It was only one night.

There was a vibrating and Falon pulled a communicator out of his jacket.

"Sorry this has been going off for the past twenty minutes." He smiled at Emmara before looking it over quickly. His face turned solemn for a moment, and just like that it disappeared when he looked up at Emmara. Unsure of what had happened Emmara smiled back with uncertainty.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" Falon showed his handsome smile once more as he stood up and offered her his hand. She took one last sip of her champagne before she took his hand and stood up.

He led her out into the spacious hallway of the palace, leading her down dark corridors. There were soldiers posted at every other turn, but soon they had traveled far enough away from the dancing hall that the soldiers became practically nonexistent. Emmara continued to follow him and make small talk but the uneasy feeling in her stomach was growing at an alarming rate. With every step she took she felt her stomach drop a little farther, and so with suspicious eyes she turned to Falon. Something was off, and she was too distracted to notice.

She touched his mind and mentally cursed herself when she found what his plans were. Once she came out of it she immediately had to block his fist as it flew at her. She did so expertly, dodging a few more blows before taking the opportunity to kick him in the side sending him backwards a few steps. He advanced again and threw fist after fist as she stepped back and dodged them. He was trying to rush her into an abandoned room, but she knew better. So she pushed back.

She turned to the side as his fist flew past her cheek and grabbed his arm to flip him over her shoulder so that he was sprawled across the floor. Without missing a beat she placed the heel of her stiletto against his throat, pressing down slightly.

"Who the hell are you?" She spat, stepping down a little more so that he was gasping for air. He choked when she released some pressure, but kept her foot their just in case. "What are you planning?"

"That is not important." He wheezed, grabbing her ankle and pulling her down so she fell onto her back. He quickly straddled her and wrapped his hands around her throat. She panicked for a moment before with all of her strength she hit at the juncture of his elbows so his arms bent and released his hold. He was still much larger than her, so with all of her strength she pushed up and over to roll his weight off of her.

She hurried to grab the knife she had strapped to her calf before he could overtake her again. He was scrambling to his feet, but before he could get his footing she leapt up and rammed the butt of the knife against the back of his skull. He fell to the ground unconscious and so she had to think quickly. Before he came to, she dragged him into the abandoned supply room and found some cords to bind his hands and feet. She had to work quickly so she could warn the soldiers to get the Queen out of that ballroom.

Once he was secured she ran out of the room and dashed down the dark hallway. She was running as fast as her feet would carry her, and her heart was pumping in her ears loudly. All she could think was how stupid she had been! The Queen was in danger and if she was injured it would be her fault. She pushed herself to run faster.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think :)<p>

M.C.


	3. Chapter 2

**Written Across the Stars **

_Summary_: The Guardians had been raised to protect the queen at all costs. Now the queen is under attack and they have followed the culprits into a whole new galaxy and crash landed on a foreign planet. What are they to do now? AU. Obi-wanOC

Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Also I went back and combined the last two chapters, I decided that I was not happy with where the chapters were ending.

-M.C

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Star Wars. Only what you don't recognize belongs to me. : )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

The moment a soldier came into view she slowed her pace slightly and shouted,

"Get the Queen out of the ballroom! Get everyone out of there! NOW! There is a man in there with a bomb!" It took a split second for the soldiers to realize that it was her, one of the guardians, before they jumped to action. They fell into step behind her, running down the corridor towards the ballroom.

They burst through the double doors, startling everyone around them. The Queen got to her feet to see what the commotion was all about, and when she saw Emmara rushing toward her she felt a lick of fear sear in her stomach. Emmara reached them, but it was too late. There was a man about twenty feet away from where the stood opened his jacket to reveal the wiring and makings of a bomb, and with a wicked smile he pressed a button.

There was a moment where everything fell silent, and then the silence imploded with a loud BANG. People were thrown off their feet, those closest to the source were no longer alive, and there were a few that were missing appendages. Emmara had been blown off of her feet, and she had felt the heat singe the fabric on her back. She hadn't been knocked out, but her ears were ringing loudly. A pain tore through her chest as she felt her friends being ripped away abruptly. Tears stung in her emerald eyes.

Something hard was beneath her and she looked down to see that she had landed on top of Raleigh. Panic filled her chest as she saw that her eyes were closed and there was a puddle of blood beneath her head. Shaking and dizzy from the blast, but otherwise unharmed, Emmara managed to press her fingers to Raleigh's neck to feel for a pulse. There was nothing. A tear dripped down her cheek. Raleigh had been the one who trained her, and they had been close since she had come to the palace.

In a second Emmara's mind came to remember to check to see if the Queen had survived. She carefully got to her feet, her blurry eyes trying to see through the thick smoke that filled the room. Once her eyes landed on the form of the queen she darted forward, and fell to her knees beside her.

She was on her stomach, debris lying all around her and Emmara swore when she saw blood. Very carefully she turned the queen over onto her back, and felt a weight lift off of her shoulders when the queen's eyes opened and she looked at Emmara.

"How many are lost?" Emmara felt more tears drip down her cheeks.

"It is unsure, milady. Raleigh has passed, but it has only been moments since the explosion I haven't had the chance to check for anyone else." The queen carefully nodded her head.

"Find them, Emmara. Find whoever did this and bring them to justice." Her voice was hoarse, almost a whisper, and Emmara had to strain to hear through the ringing in her ears. But she understood and nodded to the regent.

"I swear I will your majesty." She promised, conviction laced in her words. "Now rest, I will send someone to help you." Queen Gala nodded slowly before her eyes drifted closed.

Wiping the tears and ashes from her face Emmara stood up and turned around to see the damage. Dark billowing smoke had filled the ballroom, and most people were choking and coughing as they tried to flee from the carnage. Emmara's eyes fell on a tall man standing to her left with his back against balcony doors. As he looked over the room he had a smirk on his face, and Emmara's insides froze. He was one of them, and he could lead her to those responsible. He must have felt her gaze on him because their eyes locked, and he turned to run. Emmara darted into action as he turned to struggle with the balcony doors and before she could reach him he had kicked them open and ran out.

Jade had been struggling to open the doors and had been knocked back when the man had kicked them open so she fell to the ground. The suspect spared her a quick glance before he leapt over the railway and plummeted down to the ground. Emmara made it to the balcony seconds after and stopped to help Jade to her feet. Jade had recovered from being drugged quickly due to quick healing rate, but she still felt a little cloudy. She wasn't about to let the criminal get away just because her head felt heavy. She could still kick his butt if she wanted to.

"Come on, we have to follow him." Emmara said and Jade nodded. They both quickly shed their high heeled shoes and took them in their hands so that they could jump without breaking an ankle. Jade hurried to grab her purse before she jumped over the balcony edge with Emmara. They both landed on their feet and didn't spare a second before they sprinted in the direction the criminal had headed.

They were hot on his tail and followed him as he skidded around the corner of the palace toward the hangar bay about ten yards away. Once they were inside the building they stopped briefly to catch their breath and to watch as the man fiddled around with a datapad. Jade turned to Emmara.

"He had help. They might have a flier ready to take off." Emmara nodded as they jogged,

"Do you have a communicator with you?" Jade nodded,

"I never go anywhere without one." She pulled her communicator out of her purse before flipping it on.

"Raleigh is gone, try calling Nya." A look of sadness passed over her face at the news but then she solemnly nodded. It took only seconds for Nya to answer.

"Emmara and I are in pursuit of the criminals. We are outside the hangar and in need of assistance."

"There are soldiers posted near you, I will send them your way. Over and out."

The transmission ended and Jade looked back through the window to see where the man was. He was still going over a datapad, and he had an angry scowl on his face.

"Why isn't he in a hurry? He just set a bomb of in the palace. You would think that would call for some urgency." Jade wondered aloud, looking to Emmara. She shrugged.

"I tied up one of their men in a supply closet after he attacked me. Maybe he's waiting for him…" She conjectured.

"Either way we need to stop him… Where are those damn soldiers?" She cried, looking around desperately.

"No need to swear, ma'am." A deep voice said, stepping towards them with a handful of men behind him. They were soldiers, dressed in the royal uniform and armed with guns and swords. "Captain Brion Nooram," He stated, "How can we help?" Jade smiled very obviously embarrassed for being so impatient.

"I apologize, Captain but this is a dire situation." Jade said sincerely, "We need to get into the hangar and stop them before they get airborne. As far as we know there are only two men inside, but there may be more."

"We will enter through the mechanic station and overtake them." Emmara informed them of the plan, "Please be sure not to kill any of them. I want them alive to face trial for their crimes."

Captain Nooram nodded in understanding and looked through the window to see what he was dealing with. The man was still standing beside a flier, looking at the entrance expectantly.

"Let's go."

Emmara and Jade lead the small group through the mechanic station entrance in the back of the hangar, and as quietly as possible filed into the hangar bay. The soldiers had provided them with guns, and so they held them up ready to fire. They snuck from airship to airship, hidden behind the giant masses of metal. Once they were within firing distance they stopped and prepared themselves. Before they could step out and arrest the man someone burst through the entrance, swearing and raving loudly. It was Falon, the man that had attacked Emmara.

_How the hell did he get out of those restraints?_ She thought bitterly, annoyed that he had escaped.

"Where the hell have you been Jarem?" The man shouted and advanced towards him.

"The guardian, Niada, knocked me out and tied me up in a broom closet." He replied, anger seeping from his tone. Jade looked to Emmara and they both grinned.

"Well let's get out of here…" They both turned to run up the platform of a space craft. Before they could Emmara and Jade stepped out of hiding and called for them to halt. The other soldiers stepped out and aimed their weapons at the two men. Without warning both men turned and pulled guns out and opened fire.

Emmara ducked behind the steel of an aircraft. After they had shot at her a few times she stepped out and took a few shots of her own. Both men realized that they were overpowered and ran up the platform before they were killed. After they were safely inside the platform lifted and sealed to the aircraft as it fired to life. Swearing, Emmara looked over her shoulder to Jade.

"The Wanderer is over there," she indicated to her ship only a few yards behind her, "Let's go get them, Emmara."

Emmara nodded.

They had to hurry. The rebels had fled onto their ship and had already taken off, and so Emmara hurried to follow Jade to their ship, The Wanderer. Before they stepped on the platform she turned back to the soldiers that had come to their aide. Looking to each of them, she spoke.

"You are not obligated to come with us on this mission, but your assistance would be greatly appreciated." Four pairs of eyes fell on her as they took a moment to consider her offer. It was dangerous, and could very well be their last mission. Captain Brion Nooram took no time in stepping forward and volunteering his services.

Emmara smiled appreciatively.

Only one more of the soldiers stepped forward to follow the Handmaidens onto the ship. Jade had gone ahead to start the engines and once Emmara was inside the starship she immediately sent the soldier, Marcus Darsten, to the cockpit to assist Jade. Meanwhile she and the captain headed to the gun turrets just in case.

* * *

><p>The next chapter is coming soon! Most of this story is already written, I am mostly just going through and adjusting things now. Let me know what you think! It is greatly appreciated!<p>

M.C.


	4. Chapter 3

**Written Across the Stars **

_Summary_: The Guardians had been raised to protect the queen at all costs. Now the queen is under attack and they have followed the culprits into a whole new galaxy and crash landed on a foreign planet. What are they to do now? AU. Obi-wanOC

My knowledge of the Star Wars universe is very limited, and for that I apologize in advance. If you notice any errors, or have any info that could possibly help me to write this story more effectively, please let me know. Thanks! Constructive criticism is always welcome.

-M.C

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Star Wars. Only what you don't recognize belongs to me. : )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

The pursuit had taken them out of atmosphere and into open space. The culprits were attempting to flee off planet, but they were not about to let them escape. Every once in a while the enemy ship would fire on them, and so Emmara and Captain Nooram shot back. But neither side's assaults caused much damage and so they kept on their tail for about forty five minutes. Without warning the ship had disappeared into a gaping black hole. The moment their ship was out of sight Emmara rushed down to the cockpit. She knew Jade too well, and so she knew that she was going to do something brash.

"Jade they seem to have disappeared into that black hole and if we pursue them it will be very dangerous." Emmara told her when she stepped through the cockpit door. Marcus had taken a seat at the navigation helm, and was keeping an eye on their coordinates.

Jade's brown eyes seemed to narrow in acceptance of the challenge, her hands clenching onto the Jet's controls that much tighter as the ship continued to charge toward the unknown. Emmara hurried to take a seat and fasten her restraining belt just in case. Jade had a reckless spirit and whenever she was pilot Emmara always found herself in dangerous situations. She was beginning to regret not taking the pilot seat but instead having run to the gun turrets to try and shoot down the assassin's they were after. Now she sat in the copilot seat, buckling herself in with wide fearful eyes.

"Mar, have you no faith in me? Buckling your safety restraints so quickly..." She managed to sound genuinely hurt, but Emmara knew better than to let herself fall for her close friends' antics. She was very good at playing the guilt card, and she had fallen for it one too many times.

"Jade, focus." At the moment they were coming up to the black hole and had found an asteroid field blocking their way. Jade dodged all of the asteroids with ease, a smirk riddling her features. Emmara had the sense to cling to her safety restraints. "I would be far more comfortable if you would acknowledge the fact that this is a matter of life and death instead of as a simple simulation."

Jade scoffed.

"Emmara you need to loosen up a bit, trust me I have this under control." She countered before dodging another transport sized asteroid. Emmara rolled her eyes before turning them back to the asteroid field they faced. Before she even had time to reply Jade had taken them through the black hole. It felt like someone had taken a hold of the skin on her scalp and pulled it back the force of the speed was so strong. They shot out of the black hole at an alarming speed, but everything around them had turned to complete darkness. All of the controls flickered before fading completely, the emergency lights did not even engage. They were floating through the unknown with no power, and they had no idea what had caused the power failure.

"Everything is down, nothing is working." Jade was not panicking, only going through all of the procedures she was trained to go through in this situation. She was trying every possible solution to get their power to return. Emmara on the other hand felt her hands shaking, so she clasped them together. She was a warrior. She scolded herself. She would be strong facing her death. So with a deep breath she released her fear of flying, and tried to concentrate.

"The black hole must have messed with our power grid. I told you it would be dangerous." She tried to keep the scolding tone out of her voice, but found it futile.

"Don't lecture me now, Emmara. I need to think." Jade snapped, her brain moving a mile a minute. Emmara looked up out the viewing window and watched just as the side of their ship collided with the enemy's. Metal screamed as it struck metal and everyone was lurched in different directions from the force of the impact. After a few minutes Emmara expected them to simply drift apart, but her hope was in vain. The metal must have linked together somehow and they were stuck falling through space connected to the other ship.

"At least we know they aren't getting away." Jade joked, and Emmara rolled her eyes. She always picked the worst times to practice the art of humor.

Emmara's eyes returned to the viewing glass and froze. There was a planet in their trajectory. How was the black hole so close to a planet? That couldn't be possible! She snapped out of it and poked Jade's shoulder. They would be both be sucked into its atmosphere if they didn't think of something fast. She poked Jade again.

"WHAT?" She yelled, turning her eyes angrily to her friend. Emmara didn't speak only pointed out of the viewing screen. Jade's eyes grew large, her throat going dry in seconds.

"We need to get power up quickly or we'll be pulled into atmosphere..." Emmara looked to the adjoined ship, "With baggage attached."

"You think that I don't know that! I'm the pilot here." Jade's tone was desperate as she flipped through the controls trying to bring the engines back to life. Emmara began to count the seconds in her head. They were mere moments from being sucked into this unknown's planet's atmosphere and nothing Jade was doing seemed to be working. The space craft was still lifeless, and soon it would be a flaming hunk of metal skyrocketing towards the very solid surface.

"Jade, did you try manually sending gas into the engines and pressing..."

"Emmara I know how to manually start the ship. I've tried that!" Jade snipped, turning her eyes to her friend. The ship lurched forward and they felt the pull of the atmosphere begin to bring them in. Emmara was jerked forward and smacked her forehead on the controls in front of her. She felt the warmth begin to trickle down the side of her face.

"Prepare for a crash landing." Jade said somberly, her hands leaving the controls to check that her restraints were secure. . Over the ship's loud speaker she announced for everyone to prepare for a crash landing. Emmara was taking slow steady breaths, trying desperately to calm her nerves. This is why she hated flying.

There was a splittingly loud tearing sound as the two ships came unattached and began to soar in a similar direction. The other ship was still too close for comfort. If they crash landed and either ship crashed into the other that would be catastrophic.

Still powerless the ship continued to descend toward the surface. Now they were close enough to see that the surface of the planet was completely composed of tall glinting buildings, there were no open spaces to land. Emmara's already wild heart began to beat that much faster. Where ever they landed they were likely to crash into a building that would probably be full of people, which meant there would be bystander casualties. Emmara groaned.

"Our best hope is one of these landing pads," Jade must have sensed her thoughts and pointed down in the city. "That one there just might be long enough."

"We don't have power how do you expect to control that?" Marcus cried from behind them and Jade rolled her eyes and snapped back.

"No need to commentate, just sit back and shut up."

At about 350 feet before they connected with the city, five to six small ships had surrounded both of them. They could see the people inside of them trying to communicate with them, but the ships power was still out so they had no way of understanding. Only 200 feet left, and out of nowhere they felt a gravitational pull begin to rectify their fall. Jade tried to peer up to spot the ships but they were out of site. They had caught their ship with some sort of force field and were helping avoid a devastating crash landing.

"They are helping, but it still isn't enough to prevent a rough landing." Jade said loudly so everyone could hear. Emmara groaned clutching at her seat until her knuckles turned white.

The door to the cockpit opened and everyone turned to see Captain Nooram run in carrying a young girl. Emmara gasped.

"Halley!" She cried and then hurried to unbuckle her restraint belt. Halley looked to Emmara and her expression was terrified. Once Emmara was close enough Halley reached for her so Emmara held her and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?" She questioned eyeing Halley, "Never mind. Let's get you in a safety belt we don't have time." Emmara set Halley down in one of the chairs and hurried to fasten the belt over her.

Once she was locked in Captain Nooram sat down beside her and did the same. As she was returning to her seat there was sudden turbulence and Emmara fell forward. Her head collided with the edge of the steel co-pilots chair and effectively knocked her unconscious. Halley screamed, and Jade turned to see what had happened. Upon seeing her close friend on the floor she went to unbuckle her seat belt.

"You don't have time, Jade!" Marcus shouted to her, "We are only 75 feet until impact and dropping quickly!" Jade was torn between helping Emmara and staying put as she looked out the viewing window to realize that the ground coming up at them fast, too fast. She bit her lip, and decided to stay put.

Then out of nowhere the power was restored, 50 feet above the surface the control panel lights began to flicker, and out of nowhere power was restored.

"We have power! Thank goodness!" Jade hurried to try and gain control of the ship by pulling the controls up as far as they would go. "The reverse thrusters are barely helping," Jade said angrily, pressing at a few more buttons. It was now too late to avoid crashing, but Jade worked quickly to make the landing a bit smoother. With the help of the other ships, and the restored power when the ship connected with the concrete landing pad there was a loud *crunch* as the metal met solid ground and it skidded a few feet. Emmara's body was thrown up and crashed into the controls at the co-captains chair. She heard the sound of a bone snapping and Jade cried out as she watched her closest friend being thrown around as if she were a rag doll.

The second the ship had stopped sliding Jade released the controls and jumped out of her seat to rush to Emmara's side. From her first glance Jade knew that her leg was broken due to the jagged bone jutting out of the skin on her thigh, and Jade winced as she carefully pulled Emmara down onto the floor of the ship. Emmara's eyes opened suddenly and they were full of tears at the pain. She looked to Jade, a cry on her lips.

"It hurts, Jade!" She cried, her muscles clenching as she tried to hold off the pain. It was only sufficient for a few moments and Emmara's eyes close as she fell into unconsciousness once more.

Jade had come out of the crash landing unscathed, but her relief was short lived because moments later the alarms began to wail loudly. The panel indicated that a fire had started in the hull. They needed to evacuate in case the fire spreads to the engine and the ship would be blown to smithereens. Jade looked down to Emmara's unconscious form and she turned her head to get a look at the rest of them. Everyone else was conscious, but looked shaken.

"Is everyone alright?" There was a collective chorus of 'yes' and Jade nodded. "A fire has started in the hull we need to evacuate before it spreads." Jade looked to the captain, "Can you carry Emmara?" He nodded and they all began to undo their seat restraints. "Careful her leg is broken." She warned before he worked his arms under her knees and back before lifting her up.

Halley's eyes were full of tears as she struggled with her belt. Jade went to her and helped her remove the buckle before picking her up and leading the way to the exit. On the way she stopped quickly at the med bay to grab their emergency supplies and weapons bag. She threw the larger black weapons black to Marcus to carry before she picked Halley up once more and successfully got them out of the burning wreckage.

Once they exited the burning ship they all ran to safety. Far from the ship and out of danger they all sunk down to the ground, exhausted. Briam set Emmara down on the pavement as softly as he could, and Halley was by her side in seconds. She looked up to Briam with big brown eyes,

"Is she going to be ok?" Briam gave her a weak smile,

"I am sure she is going to be just fine." He reassured her, although anyone else could hear the uncertainty in his voice. Jade looked to her unconscious best friend and bit her lip. She was worried that Emmara would not be fine, and it made her insides twist in guilt. She had made the decision to go through that hole, and she had put everyone in danger. Now Emmara was hurt, very likely it was serious. It made her hands shake with nerves at the thought.

The three ships that had assisted them had begun to douse at the burning wreckage with large jets of water. Sadness swept through Jade as she watched her ship burn. She had, had the ship since she was thirteen and had always strived to take good care of it. Now it was only scrap metal. It would probably take years to repair the damage that had been done. On top of that they had no clue where they were. As she peered at all of the tall metal buildings around her she was positive that they were on a foreign planet, possibly in a foreign galaxy for all she knew. _Emmara is going to kill me_. She thought somberly. _If she wakes up._ Her eyes filled with tears.

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Please review!<p>

M.C.


	5. Chapter 4

**Written Across the Stars **

_Summary_: The Guardians had been raised to protect the queen at all costs. Now the queen is under attack and they have followed the culprits into a whole new galaxy and crash landed on a foreign planet. What are they to do now? AU. Obi-wanOC

My knowledge of the Star Wars universe is very limited, and for that I apologize in advance. If you notice in errors or have any info that could possibly help me to write this story more effectively, please let me know. Thanks! Constructive criticism is always welcome.

-M.C

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Star Wars. Only what you don't recognize belongs to me. : )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

From the edge of the platform the group watched as the enemy ship crashed down on the landing platform approximately 200 hundred feet across from them. The unknown ships had also helped them so that their ship wasn't decimated on impact. Anger flooded Jade's core. They had killed so many of those she cared for, and now Emmara was lying injured in a puddle of her own blood. Anger drove her thoughts and her actions as she tore open their weapons bag and grabbed her sniper rifle and loaded it with three bullets. They would pay for what they had done. She never missed.

She took her place and knelt on the ground and raised the weapon and searched until she found the landing platform begin to descend from the ship. Her mind was racing, and her thoughts fell to her training. She knew that they deserved to stand trial for their actions. Death was too easy for them. So as she held her finger over the trigger she aimed for the first mans knee cap. She pulled the trigger, and the familiar loud crack of the bullet filled her ears. She smiled wickedly as he fell. Without missing a beat, she turned her sights to the next man and took the shot. He fell.

"A leg for a leg." She muttered.

When her sight fell on the man who had drugged her on the balcony her anger flared once more and instead of aiming for his knee cap she aimed for his heart. She didn't have to see his last breath leave his body for her to know that he was dead. She had killed him. The elated feeling was short lived as she realized what she had done.

Remorse swept through her.

She knew better than this and now she was no better than him.

"Drop your weapon." A deep voice commanded behind her. Surprised Jade turned her head to see the assembled troop of soldiers. Jade quickly obeyed and the rifle fell to the concrete with a clank. She slowly raised her hands in submission before rising to her feet and turning to face her apprehenders. Her face immediately hardened before they could see her inner anguish. She began to stride forward and the armed men raised their weapons, all eyes trained on her.

"Not another step." The same voice commanded, "You are under arrest."

Jade nodded,

"I understand. I hold no ill will toward you." She tried to assure them but still took another step. One of the soldiers fired when she violated the order to stay put. Instead of the laser fire striking her down Jade reacted quickly. She was surprised when a wave of her hand reflected the blast. She had never done that before.

"You are a Jedi." The commander of the troop stated lowering his weapon. Jade raised an eyebrow in confusion. What had they called her? "We apologize, Jedi. Your ship was not recognized."

Her bewildered expression doubled at every word he spoke. What was he talking about? What in the world are Jedi?

"Do you and your party require a transport to the Temple?" She had no clue what he was referring to, but her eyes fell on the unmoving form of Emmara and she reckoned that it couldn't hurt to go to this 'temple'. They obviously revered these _Jedi_, so they could not be that bad. Without thinking Jade nodded her head. She placed her hands on her hips and she noticed his eye fall to her hips. She ignored the expression of comprehension cross his features.

"If it isn't too much trouble," She wondered aloud, "My friend is badly injured and needs healing." She said before adding, "Those men are murderers, please take them into custody." She pointed over her shoulder to the other platform where the men were lying. The leader saluted before he commanded half of his men to arrest them. Jade was taken by surprise when one of the soldiers rushed behind her and encircled her wrists with constraints.

"What are you doing?" She sputtered, turning to look over her shoulder as the man snapped the last manacle to her wrist.

"Jedi do not kill their prisoners," He looked down to her waist, "And they always carry a lightsaber, which you are not."

"Please my friend needs medical attention." She cried as they began to lead her towards a transporter across the way. A few feet away from the transporter the man who held her forearm looked down at her and answered her question.

"Do not worry; she will be taken to the medical ward at the Jedi Temple."

"I thought we weren't going to the temple." She stated, and he shook his head.

"You claimed to be a Jedi, which we cannot ignore. We will present you to the council and they will decide your fate." He spoke as he helped her into the seat of the vehicle. She turned her eyes to watch as Emmara was carefully lifted onto a gurney and escorted by medics into a large emergency transport. She watched as Halley was taken by the hand and led in the direction they had taken Emmara. The rest of them were also placed under arrest and taken to the same carrier as she was.

* * *

><p>It only took a matter of minutes to arrive at a large brown structure. It stood very tall, looking down on most of the buildings that surrounded it. From what she could see there was a large tower that rose up above the rest of the edifice. Her eyes widened in awe at the majesty of it. She hadn't realized that she had stopped completely to stare up until the officer pressed her forward. She had no choice but to move.<p>

The entered through a large arch doorway and the doors hissed as they opened. Once inside whatever grandeur she had thought the exterior of the building exhibited was blown out of the water completely. The immense open hallways made her feel small and insignificant, as if she were only a bug. She had never seen anything so grand. Not even the royal palace of Astevelle, where the Queen spent most of her time, could compare to the stately atmosphere of this place.

She continued to walk until they arrived at what appeared to be a reception desk. They waited as the officer spoke to another man in a brown and beige robe. He had disappeared through a door for a few minutes, but when he returned he gave them clearance to move forward as well as directions to wherever they were going. As they walked Jade let her eyes wander. She saw quite a few varieties of life forms, and most of them were completely unfamiliar to her. Of course they had aliens in her galaxy, but she had only met a few. Eonia was majorly inhabited by humans and she hardly traveled off planet.

They came to another archway where a blue skinned man with two long flesh looking tails coming from his skull approached them with one dark haired human woman and another alien man with green tinted skin following behind him.

"We will escort them from here." He stated, "Thank you, officer." He bowed politely in his direction before taking control. They all took a spot forming a circle surrounding Jade, Marcus, and Briam with the blue alien leading the way. It was silent as they were taken onto some sort of lift. When the elevator began its rapid ascent Jade felt as if her stomach was dropping down into her feet. She felt air bubble in her ears and she moved her jaw to remedy the problem by popping the air bubbles.

She felt as if they were in the lift for an eternity, but in reality it was only a few minutes.

When they stepped out of the elevator they were led down a hallway and stopped in front of another elegantly formed archway passage. After a few moments they were granted access and the door swooshed open. Jade's jaw dropped to the floor when she entered the room. They were completely surrounded by ceiling to floor windows overlooking the vast city below. She also noticed the green look that came across Marcus' face at the sight and she tried not to smile.

They were taken to stand at the center of the circular room facing a circle of different people sitting in chairs towards them. At the head of the room sat a small green alien in beige robes with large ears. Jade continued to be intrigued by the vast amount of different species on this planet. She also took note that each and every person in this room was very familiar with the skill of Valor, even more intriguing.

"Aware of why you have been called before us, you are?" His words were backwards, and it took Jade a moment to understand. Upon realizing Jade nodded.

"I told them I was a Jedi, whatever that means." She answered honestly because she was completely aware of their sensitivity to her actions. They were trained as she was to feel the world around her, as well as those in it.

"A Jedi, you are not." He said, "Explain the reason for your deception, you should."

"I acted before considering the consequences. My friend is in dire need of medical attention and I thought if they brought her here she would be taken care of." She told them, holding her chin high in effort to seem confident in the decisions she had made even though she was not. She had killed that man out of anger, and her judgment was clouded by the action. "I am responsible for her injuries so I could not neglect her apparent need for help." She was hiding behind Emmara's injury in hopes that they wouldn't recognize the stain of blood on her soul. She did not want to be faced with the fact that she had murdered a man in cold blood.

"Telling the full truth, you are not." She should have known that he would see through the excuse.

Her head fell forward so that her shame ridden face was hidden from their view. She knew that she should be punished for what she had done, but she didn't want to believe it.

"They killed people I care for. He tried to kill me." She whispered, barely audible to those around her. She lifted her face and looked into the eyes of the green alien. "So I killed him." She admitted loudly enough so there was no question to what she had said. Marcus stepped forward.

"She was justified in what she did!" He cried, "Those men murdered a lot of people, and would probably try to do so again." Jade appreciated his support, but knew that even though his intentions were good he was wrong.

"You cannot justify the means if the end result is as extreme as the act committed against you in the beginning." Another man spoke wisely, "You cannot punish a murderer by committing the same travesty."

"I am fully aware of my crime." Jade said calmly, "I am voluntarily at the mercy of your judgment, but please do not punish them for my transgression. They had no part in what happened."

Briam scoffed at her words.

"If you hadn't have shot him, I would have!" He declared loudly, "He committed treason when he tried to murder the Queen. We were sent to find him-"

"Find him and bring him back to face the Queen's sentence." Jade argued, "I was never supposed to kill him."

"He wouldn't think twice about killing you." He shot back, and Jade's eyes involuntarily flooded with tears.

"That renders me as guilty as he was, Briam." His eyes fell as he understood the truth in her words. "I know better, but I took the law into my own hands. Emmara would never have killed them." She laughed sadly before adding, "Maybe beat him to a bloody pulp, but she would never murder them." Briam smiled sadly at her words. He never could understand how the Guardians were so calm in these kinds of situations.

She hung her head embarrassment as the tears began to roll down her face. She wiped them away quickly; she hardly ever cries.

"Truly repentant, you are." The green alien said and Jade could only look at him. "A learning experience for you, this must be." He noticed her astounded expression, as well as the astonishment of the entire council at his words, and so he explained. "Anger control your actions, let it you must not. Briefly trained in the ways of the Force, you have been." Jade did not follow.

"The Force?" she questioned, "I am not familiar with the meaning."

"By another name call it, you do." He admonished closing his eyes to touch her mind, "Identify it as Valor, you do." Jade furrowed her brow. She hadn't been surprised when he had reached out to feel her through the art of Valor. She had sensed it when she first arrived in front of the council. Now she was learning that here they were also very well trained in this ability, and called it the Force. Very interesting, indeed.

"She is not a member of the Academy, and so she must be disciplined accordingly." A new voice stated and the green alien, whom Jade was beginning to assume was the one in charge, put his hand up. Silence fell.

"From a different galaxy, she hails." He said knowingly while simultaneously informing the council of the fact, "In space, lost you were." Jade nodded.

"We were pursuing those responsible for a bombing on the palace. They fled through a black hole so I chose to follow and when we came out of the black hole we lost all power. We collided with the other ship before we were pulled into the planet's atmosphere." She had to take a breath, "You know the rest."

"You are speaking the truth." The dark skinned human stated, his hand coming up to his chin thoughtfully.

"I was born in the city of Galva, in the country Eonia on the planet Enisaari." She started, "When I was an infant I was taken to train as a Guardian at the Eastebourne palace." She further explained.

"A way home, you seek."

Jade nodded,

"Yes. Until then I wish to see more of this galaxy if at all possible." She admitted, "It is not often that Guardians are able to travel off planet, and I would love to learn more of the force and the Jedi." She stated, secretly hoping that they would allow her to stay and study alongside them until they could find a way back to Enisaari.

"Your situation, unique it is." The little man spoke again, "Something to learn from the code of the Jedi, I'm sure you will find." He looked to the other members of the council, "Discuss your future here, we shall."

Jade bowed respectfully before they were lead out of the council room so that they could deliberate over whether or not they would be allowed to stay at the palace until they found a way home. Jade felt a tidal wave of peace wash over her. Something about this temple gave her a sense of tranquility.

* * *

><p>Jade had been sitting beside Marcus and Briam for the better part of an hour waiting for the council to finish their debate over whether or not they would be welcome at the temple. Boredom had begun to itch at her, and she found that she couldn't sit still any longer. She stood and began to pace around the room, walking over to the tall windows and standing to watch the city with interested eyes. The tall steel buildings glinted in the sunlight and reached as far as her eye could see. There were so many transporter cars flying this way and that and it astonished her that so many people lived in such close quarters.<p>

Eonia was mostly spacious green country sides with the usual forest here and there with bodies of water here and there. Eonia was certainly very beautiful, but this metal city was beautiful in completely different way. She found that she preferred the alive bustling of the large city to the quiet solitude of the country side, and she had only been here for a few hours. She felt Briam come and stand by her side. She looked up at him and watched as he peered out at the city. For the first time she got a good look at him. He was quite tall, standing more than a foot above her. He had lovely dark brown hair. Each strand was set perfectly in place even after the trying events of the day. From the side the profile of his face was still quite charming, with a handsome nose and full lips.

She looked away suddenly her cheeks flaming with embarrassment. Had she been checking him out? She had to admit that he was extremely handsome, with high cheekbones and soft brown eyes. Oh, she was doing it again! She scolded herself internally.

"Have you ever seen anything so…" He paused searching for the right words, "Vivacious and full of life? I can practically feel its energy pulsing from all the way up here." Jade smiled and nodded in agreement before crossing her arms over her chest. Even his voice was beautiful.

"You have an enchanting way with words." Jade told him honestly, her eyes scanning the horizon once more. Beside her Briam smiled appreciatively at her praise.

"Are you worried for your friend?" Jade's smile turned to a grimace as she was reminded of Emmara's current condition. She had no idea where Emmara even was, and that made her heart squirm with fear. Ever since the crash the strong connection between the two friends had been dreadfully silent.

"I am terrified." She admitted, amazed at herself for allowing herself to sound so vulnerable. Especially to a man she had just met, but she had let the truth slip from her lips without a second thought. "Ever since the crash our connection has been eerily silent."

"I am sure she will be fine." He attempted to comfort her. "She has a very strong will." He added, and something about his words struck a chord in Jade. He hardly knew Emmara but he was so quick to admire her. Why did her chest feel so tight?

She was more than happy when the Jedi had come to retrieve them to face the council once more. She turned to hurry after him so that he wouldn't see the emotions she knew were written clearly on her face. That was one of her many flaws that Jade despised about herself. She could be read like an open book, and that made her feel vulnerable. So she practically ran into the council chambers to escape those feelings Briam had so easily provoked in her.

She stood tall in front of the Jedi council as she awaited their decision.

"Permission to remain as a guest at the Temple, we permit you." The green alien, Master Yoda, as their guide had informed her, told them. Jade couldn't help the wide smile that broke out on her face. Mace Windu, the dark skinned Jedi spoke next.

"There are limits to the extent of your stay." He forewarned her, "You are not permitted to enter into certain sections of the Temple, unless given direct permission from a Jedi Master."

Jade nodded in understanding. They were not members of the Jedi Order and so that was to be expected.

"Also, if you wish, we can allow you to attend a few of the learning sessions with the padawan learners." He informed them before turning his eyes to Master Yoda again.

"Training, you shall receive. Benefit greatly from the Jedi Code, you will." From the look on some of the council members faces Jade knew that some of them were against the idea. She was an outsider, brash and strong willed. It was dangerous and they could all sense it.

"What of my friend Emmara? What has happened to her?" Jade wondered aloud, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"In the Med Center, she is. After you are settled, visit her you may." Jade bowed graciously to the council in gratitude. She had expected them to throw her in prison for her actions. Instead they had welcomed her into their home to learn more about their ways. The gesture was entirely unexpected, but at the same time extremely appreciated.

"Tomorrow we expect you to give us a full briefing on the circumstances that brought you here." Master Windu added, "We must begin to explore the possibilities of your situation."

Jade was very grateful for the Jedi's compassion toward their situation. She couldn't express in words how delighted she was that the Jedi were so willing to take them in.

"Thank you for your kindness." She said softly, "I don't know how we could ever repay you."

* * *

><p>Please review?<p>

M.C.


	6. Chapter 5

**Written Across the Stars **

_Summary_: The Guardians had been raised to protect the queen at all costs. Now the queen is under attack and they have followed the culprits into a whole new galaxy and crash landed on a foreign planet. What are they to do now? AU. Obi-wanOC

My knowledge of the Star Wars universe is very limited, and for that I apologize in advance. If you notice any errors or have any info that could possibly help me to write this story more effectively, please let me know. Thanks!

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

-M.C

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Star Wars. Only what you don't recognize belongs to me. : )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

**6 Days Later…**

A dark fog had settled over her mind. No matter how much she fought her way through the darkness she found that her eyes would not open. It had felt like an eternity had passed before she felt the fog begin to ease and lift so that consciousness could return to her. Eyelids still heavy, Emmara fought to open her eyes. Around her she heard the slow and steady beats of a heart monitor. When she clenched the cotton sheets into her fists she distinctly heard the sound of the fabric as it rubbed together and bunched in her hands. The tightness of her hands as she clenched the sheets caused her to feel the cold hard steel of an IV needle shift in the vein of her hand. Very slowly Emmara's eyes began to drift open and a bright white light flooded her sight and she flinched and turned her head away from the brightness.

Once accustomed to the brightness she moved her neck so that she was able to see the room fully. She had been surprised to see a woman dressed in a beige robe standing at her bedside. She had long auburn hair and steely gray eyes that seemed to pierce straight through her skin. Emmara's eyes found the strange markings on the woman's face and wondered what they were for. She noticed that she was most likely a few years her senior, perhaps maybe close to entering her thirties.

The healer smiled tenderly once she saw that Emmara had come to, at last.

"I am glad to see you awake." She told her as her eyes scanned over her face. Emmara didn't have the energy to conjure a smile for the healer; she barely had the energy to open her mouth to speak.

"W-wha-." Her voice was raw from disuse and so her words came out as more of a croak. She tried to clear her throat. "W-what happened?" She had to force her vocal chords to cooperate.

"Your ship crashed and you were injured. Your body has been in a healing trance for the past 6 days trying to repair the damage." She informed her, fluttering around her bed as she checked Emmara's vital signs and fluid drips. Emmara raised a curious brow to the information.

"H-how?" She had placed a hand at her throat as she fought to speak. The woman looked at her perplexed, as if she expected Emmara to know how to place herself into a healing trance. She shook it off and answered,

"It is possible that you could have slipped into a coma and your body and mind automatically recognized the danger and put itself into a healing trance to rectify the damage." When she spoke she animated her words with her hands, and it was amusing to Emmara. "You are definitely force sensitive." She was rambling now as she looked over the charts on her clipboard. "Your midi-chlorian count is a little over 12,300 which is way above average." She peered at Emmara over the top of her clipboard and grinned. Emmara was flummoxed as she listened to her words. Midi-chloride what?

"Midi- what?" She asked quietly, curious to know. The healer woman looked down at her skeptically.

"You are not a trained Jedi?" Emmara's blank stare answered her question and the woman was astounded. With counts so high the council should have known of her force sensitivity and requested that she be trained. "I apologize, I was not aware that you are unfamiliar with the Jedi ways…"

"What are Jedi?" The healer's astonishment furthered at her naiveté. She placed her clipboard under her arm.

"That is a question that I will leave for a more knowledgeable mind," She answered, "For now let's make sure you get your rest."

Emmara nodded in agreement and grabbed her forearm as she helped her sit up.

"What is your name?" She asked as the woman shifted the bed so she was in a sitting position, and fluffed the pillows.

"Aria Toldreyn." She replied, "And yours?"

"Emmara Niada." Emmara noticed that her smile was very welcoming and friendly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Emmara." Emmara smiled back weakly, her eyes becoming heavy with exhaustion once more.

"As it is yours, Aria." Emmara felt an immediate connection with Aria, and she knew that a friendship had blossomed with only a few words. "I am so tired." She admitted, her head falling slightly to the side.

"Rest…" Emmara didn't comprehend the rest of her words as her eyes closed and she succumbed to the exhaustion she felt.

Only moments after Emmara had surrendered to unconsciousness Halley came running through the door to her room with Jade following close behind. Aria turned to the visitors and smiled sweetly to the regular guests that came to visit Emmara every few hours. Aria was sad to tell them that Emmara had been awake for a few brief minutes, and they had barely missed it. The youngling looked close to tears; she had been so worried about her dear friend. When Emmara had arrived at the Temple's med center Halley had come with her demanding that she stay in close proximity to the wounded woman. She had been by her side for hours on end until Jade had come to retrieve her for dinner and then for a good night's sleep. She had fought Jade at first, but the rumbling in her stomach had convinced her otherwise. So it has been for days as they waited for Emmara to recover.

For them the first few days at the temple had been tolerable.

For the most part, Jade was very anxious to find out what had been done with the assassin's she had shot down a few days ago. So far everyone she had spoken to on the matter was rather tight-lipped, saying nothing more than that it was being taken care of. It was quite frustrating. Jade wanted answer. Wanted to speak to the filthy scumbags in person to find out what they had been planning. What if the bombing was only the beginning? What if her family and friends were still in danger and she was stuck here, sitting around and being useless. It made Jade want to scream.

Master Yoda had made sure to keep the group busy, having them attending a few lectures held in the Jedi classrooms. They had even been allowed to train alongside the Jedi padawan's a few times, learning many new interesting things. Master Yoda himself had sat with them and taught them the code of the Order, and how to properly meditate. Meditation was definitely not Jade's strong suit. Sitting there, only concentrating on her thoughts made her edgy and tense. She knew that if Emmara had been there she would have excelled with Master Yoda's teachings; she had always been the calm collective one between the two. She tended to think before she acted. Jade was the complete opposite, always ready for an adventure.

With each passing day Jade discovered that the Temple hallways started to look more identical in appearance, which made it quite a feat for Jade to get from point A to point B without having to consult a member of the Order for directions. At the moment Jade and Halley were trying to find their way to the Med Center, but they had only gotten themselves lost in the many passages of the temple. It would have been impossible for them to find their way if it weren't for the Jedi that Jade decided to stop and ask for directions. Luckily he, and the young boy that had been accompanying him, were quite happy to escort them to their destination.

When they arrived the Healer, Aria Todreyn, informed them that they had just barely missed Emmara's awakening. She had been in this self induced coma for six days now and with each day that went by Jade grew more and more nervous for her closest friend. The Healers assured her time and time again that Emmara was going to be just fine and that her body just needed time to repair itself, yet Jade still worried endlessly. Emmara wouldn't be in that bed with monitors strapped to her body if it hadn't been for Jade in the first place.

That was the process of Jade's thoughts for the entire hour that they waited with Emmara hoping that she would wake, but their effort was proving futile. Jade was becoming fed up with her wandering thoughts and wanted to get out and do something so that she wouldn't have time to think. Halley, on the other hand, was perfectly content to sit and read the book that she had borrowed from the archives on Coruscant. Jade pressed her face into her hands as her conviction to stay with Emmara began to diminish. She was ready to tell Halley that it was time to leave but then Emmara began to stir.

Halley immediately dropped her book and turned her full attention to Emmara.

When Emmara's eyes fluttered open Halley was so overjoyed that she could barely contain it.

"You're awake!" She cried, standing on the chair beside her bed to lean over and give her a swift hug. Emmara laughed happily, albeit her voice was still jagged and hoarse. Jade stood and carefully pulled Halley back.

"Give her some air, short stuff." She scolded, holding her back with a firm arm around her shoulders. Halley gave Jade glare that could melt steel. Jade ruffled her head affectionately and Halley smacked it away. Halley then jumped from the couch, grabbed her book and disappeared out of the doors.

"You shouldn't tease her about her height. She is very sensitive about it." Emmara admonished eyeing the door Halley had disappeared through sadly. Jade brushed it off.

"How are you feeling Mara?" Jade asked relieved to see her friend awake; she had been so worried. Emmara shrugged her shoulders.

"My head feels heavy." She answered honestly, rubbing her forehead and forcing her eyelids to open a little more. "What did I miss while I was indisposed?"

"Well," Jade started thoughtfully, thinking over the events of the past few days. "When we followed that ship through the black hole we were transported into a completely new galaxy." Emmara's eyes widened. She had figured they were far from home, but not so far away that they had entered a completely new galaxy. "This planet is called Coruscant, and most of its surface is composed of a giant city."

"I remember the buildings…" Emmara mentioned off handedly, waiting for Jade to continue.

"We are currently in the Jedi Temple and the Jedi Council has decided to let us stay until we can find a way back home."

"What are Jedi?" Emmara was becoming increasingly more curious about these Jedi that Aria had mentioned earlier. She had never heard the term before and she was interested in learning what they were.

"Jedi are the peace keepers of the galaxy; people extensively trained in the ways of what they call the Force." Jade spoke slowly hoping that all of the information she was telling Emmara would sink in. "The Force is their name for Valor, Emmara."

Emmara's jaw dropped.

"They are like us?" Jade nodded slowly,

"Except they are ten times more educated in the ways of Valor and have a hundred times more rules."

"Rules?" Emmara questioned,

"From what I've learned so far they are supposed to suppress most emotions, are not allowed to have attachments of any kind, and they are kind of boring." Jade and Emmara laughed together. "How can they live without so many things? It must certainly take dedication." Emmara agreed.

"Almost sounds impossible. How can you train yourself to suppress all of your emotions?" Emmara shook her head, "Joy, happiness, sadness, love; our emotions control our responses to the situations life hand us, and that is what gives us character."

"I know it is so strange." There was a small pause and the room filled with partial silence, the only exception was the beeping of the heart monitor keeping track of Emmara's beating heart. "Although, all of the times I have spent with the Jedi so far have been very relaxing and educational."

"What did they say when you first spoke to them?" Jade thought back on what had been said a few days ago,

"We went over the events that led to our crash into the city," She told her, "They have agreed to help us search for a way home."

"It is interesting that they are so willing to let strangers live in their Temple." She mentioned as she carefully lifted herself to sit up. Her muscles were sore and tight from the days spent in the bed, but if felt nice to move. If only she could get out of this bed she would be perfect.

"That was one of my first thoughts as well and I even asked Jedi Master Jocasta Nu why that was. She said that the Jedi were dedicated to helping others, and knowing that we were strangers to this galaxy they couldn't throw us out on our own." She explained, quoting the words of the kind elderly librarian Jedi she had met a few days earlier.

"Can't fault them for their generosity." Emmara's stomach began to grumble loudly. She realized that she was ravenous, and hadn't eaten in days. "Is there any food to eat around here?" Emmara patted her gurgling belly and Jade laughed.

"I'll get the healer." Jade disappeared through the door and didn't come back for a long while.

During that time Halley had made her way back to Emmara's room. Emmara grinned when she saw the young girl perfectly happy and with no injuries and a smile on her face. Although after a few moments her smile faded into a worried frown.

"Emmara?" Halley's voice was small and intimidated. "Are you mad at me?" Tears began to fill Halley's eyes and Emmara smiled softly and shook her head.

"Come here." She reached her arms out and Halley rushed into her embrace. She ran her finger through her short strawberry blond hair as Halley cried into her shoulder. For a few minutes Halley let her tears soak through Emmara's hospital gown before pulling away.

"I-I-I was in the h-hangar when those men stormed in." She sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "I was scared that I would get in trouble for being out late so I hid in the ship." She was antsy and her lip quivered. "I was only studying what Ava had taught me I promise!" She was afraid that Emmara would yell at her so she buried her face in her shoulder. Emmara smiled, and stroked her hair.

"Halley I'm not angry with you." She pulled her back so she could look into her face. She wiped the tears from her delicate face and brushed her hair back and tucked it behind her ears. "I am very grateful that you weren't hurt. That is all." She told her honestly, smiling to comfort the small girl. "I am sorry that you are involved in this mess. You should be home, safe in the palace." Halley shook her head,

"Don't be sorry, Mara. This isn't your fault." It was now the six year olds turn to reassure Emmara. Emmara smiled gratefully, and pulled her into another tight hug.

"Now how have you been adjusting to this crazy scenario?" The girl shrugged, wiping the few stray tears she had left on her cheeks.

"They have allowed me to take classes with the other children here, and it has been fascinating!" She rambled getting excited and her reddened eyes lit up. "They taught me how to feel the force and know, without actually seeing, what is happening around me." Emmara laughed very glad that she had been adjusting without many difficulties.

"You will be a professional before you know it." Halley's eyes lit up and her smile was wide and genuine.

"Can we stay here Emmara?" She began to beg, pulling at Emmara's hands. "Please, please, please. The lessons here are so much more interesting than the ones back home."

"We will be here for a little while, at least." Emmara told her, "I cannot promise that we will be here permanently, Hal." She told her honestly, "That is beyond my control." Halley's eyes fell a little, but recovered quickly.

"I think once you get out of this Med Center you'll never want to leave Coruscant." She stated with a knowing smile before falling back into one of the cushioned chairs that lined the wall of the white healing room. Emmara laughed at her dramatic antics and shook her head.

Moments later Jade returned with a tray of food for Emmara. Once the tray was placed before her Emmara she began to inhale the food and was barely able to taste it before she swallowed. She was famished; she couldn't remember the last time she had been so hungry.

After her quick meal Jade took the tray and set it out of the way.

The new Healer on shift came through the door, and Emmara was surprised. Her skin was a very appealing green and where hair would be there were two flesh like limbs; she was stunning. She didn't say a word and only checked all of the monitors that were keeping track of Emmara's current state. When she looked to Emmara and spoke her words were lost on deaf ears. She spoke a language Emmara was not familiar with. Emmara could only stare.

"I am sorry I don't understand…" She replied and the Healer looked amused at her mistake.

"Sorry I sometimes forget that not everyone understands Twi'lek." She smiled, reverting back to a language they could understand. "You're body has, for the most part, fully recovered." Emmara was flabbergasted, how was that possible?

"How?" Not that she was complaining, but felt like something was amiss.

"When you arrived at the Med Center your body had already begun working on repairing itself, and after we set your broken leg and reconnected most of the muscle, and set your dislocated knee your recovery rate tripled." Emmara looked to Jade who was also wearing an expression of disbelief. "Unfortunately you will most likely have to go through physical therapy to rebuild the muscle in your left leg."

"I have never recovered so quickly." Emmara stated,

"You have never been so badly injured before." Jade countered, taking a seat beside her bed. "Even after the whole Jilda incident when shot you in the shoulder you weren't as badly banged up as you were after that crash."

"If you feel you are able we can try to see if you can stand." The Healer asked her replacing her charts at the end of her bed. Emmara felt unsure. Her mind still wasn't one hundred percent revitalized after being out for so long. At the same time she knew that she wouldn't mind getting out of the bed. It was worth a try.

So with some help from the Healer Emmara had managed to sit at the edge of her bed. With her hands grasping the healers forearms for support she carefully pulled all of her weight up so that she was standing. Her legs wobbled, and after a few moments standing stationary beside her bed she knew that her leg would not support her weight. So she made sure that when she fell she would fall back towards the bed. The Healer woman was prepared and made sure that no harm came from the fall. Emmara was extremely disappointed. Her leg was weak and frail. It would take a long time for her to be as mobile as she used to be. She sighed in frustration.

"It is only the first day. Be patient. Success comes little by little; it will not be a tidal wave." Her words were wise and Emmara took comfort in them. She could be patient. Couldn't she? "We will try again later, for now rest and gain your strength." The woman gave her a reassuring smile before leaving them.

Emmara turned to Jade.

"I have a feeling I am going to be stuck here for a while." Halley patted her hand comfortingly,

"You will still have us." She said with a wide smile and Jade ruffled her hair.

"Could you give us a second squirt?" She asked, her hand still on top of the girls head. Halley looked hesitant but complied, but not before giving Emmara one more hug. Once they were alone Jade had something that she needed to tell Emmara, and the longer she kept it inside the more it festered and bubbled within her.

Jade cleared her throat.

"I did something I shouldn't have, Emmara." Emmara listened intently already knowing that there was something bothering Jade. "I killed the man who drugged me and locked me on the balcony." Emmara's eyes widened at her words, not expecting such a confession. "I was so angry. It was like all reason was forced out of my mind and all I could do was focus on getting revenge" Her voice betrayed her grief, and Emmara reached over to place a hand on her friends shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. Jade leaned forward and encompassed Emmara's hand in her own.

Emmara could easily be angry. She could rage and lecture Jade until she was blue in the face, but she knew that Jade had already beaten herself up plenty over what had happened. Emmara saw the tear streaks on Jade's cheeks and knew that no good would come from being angry with her closest friend. That would only drive a wedge between them. That was the last thing they needed right now. They were stranded in a foreign galaxy they needed each other more than ever.

"Thank you for being honest with me." She told her friend quietly, "It is in the past. We will move forward and better ourselves for tomorrow. That is all we can do." Jade was genuinely surprised by her friend's reaction. She had fully expected for Emmara to yell at her and lecture her on the oath they had taken, and how she had taken matters into her own hands and crossed the line. She was grateful that she hadn't done those things. She already felt terrible, and she needed to know what to do to forget what she had done.

Sensing where her thoughts were leading Emmara shook her head.

"To forget is not to forgive." Emmara told her, "You must forgive yourself, and learn from your mistakes and be better for them."

Jade scoffed, wiping her cheeks as discreetly as she could.

"How can I forgive myself when what I have done is so clearly wrong?"

"Because you know what you have done is wrong, and you have felt guilt and sorrow for your actions." Emmara patted the top of her hands. "You cannot punish yourself forever."

"How did you get to be so wise?" It was Emmara's turn to scoff.

"Hardly," She laughed, "Ninety percent of what I just said was a lecture Raleigh had given me." Jade was curious as to which lecture she was thinking of. Emmara helped her memory return. "Jaxten Calder, remember?" Jade pressed her face into the bed to suppress the laughter that was desperately trying to escape from her lips. Emmara had never been so embarrassed in her life than she had been that day. She was only fourteen then, but the memory was forever imprinted in her mind.

"I have never seen your face so red!" Jade laughed hysterically,

They laughed together, reflecting on so many memories that had brought them together and made them stronger.

* * *

><p>Please Review! I know you guys are out there... I like to know how I'm doing.<p>

M.C.


	7. Chapter 6

**Written Across the Stars **

Summary: The Guardians had been raised to protect the queen at all costs. Now the queen is under attack and they have followed the culprits into a whole new galaxy and crash landed on a foreign planet. What are they to do now? AU. Obi-wanOC

My knowledge of the Star Wars universe is very limited, and for that I apologize in advance. If you notice any errors or have any info that could possibly help me to write this story more effectively, please let me know. Thanks!

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

-M.C

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Only what you don't recognize belongs to me. : )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

It had taken a week for Emmara to be released from the Med Center.

They had put her injured leg in a brace for support. She still had trouble putting her full weight on her left leg, but she was finding that it was becoming easier each day. They still gave her a pair of crutches to walk with just in case and three times a week she was scheduled to go back to Med Center for physical therapy, which was a daunting task for Emmara. Relearning how to walk correctly was going to take time, relearning how to do everything else that she used to be able do would take longer. It had taken her years to learn to fight, and now she was starting over. She could only pray that once she could walk again most of her training would come back to her naturally.

Jade had come to escort Emmara from the Med Center. It was mid day and most of the temples occupants were currently in the cafeteria for lunch and so that is where they were headed. Halley was already there waiting with Marcus and Briam.

Thankfully Emmara hardly had any possessions to take with her when she left. The dress she had been wearing upon arrival was ruined beyond repair, and her shoes had also taken a turn for the worse. The only things left were the diamond earrings and matching necklace that she had been wearing; both of which slipped easily into the pocket of the pants they had provided for her. So as they walked they weren't burdened with anything else; it was hard enough for Emmara to walk as it is. The crutches were still new and were stiff beneath her arms. She knew that her underarms were going to be very sore until they became accustomed to the crutches.

The walk through the vast open hallways of the temple were predominantly silent, as Emmara was busy focused on each step forward. She remembered to try to and put little bit of weight on the leg with each step to help rebuild the muscles that had been torn. Every time she felt a twinge of pain bolt through the length of her leg, and she would wince slightly. She had to stop to give her leg a rest after about ten minutes. She was annoyed that it took so little to make her break a sweat.

"It is going to take time, Mara." Jade attempted to comfort Emmara, but Emmara was too stubborn.

"Well it shouldn't." She snapped, and immediately felt guilty. "I am sorry, Jay. It is just so maddening that I can't do something as simple as walk a few feet!"

"Well don't let me interrupt the pity party." Emmara's eyes narrowed, but deep down she knew her friend was right. It would do no good to complain about her problem, she should simply work to fix it. Emmara took a moment to take a deep calming breath and release her feelings of frustration from her body. With a renewed determination Emmara began to go forward once more.

After losing their way a few times Emmara and Jade had successfully made it to the mess hall.

Carefully weaving her way through the cluster of Jedi blocking her way, Emmara somehow maneuvered herself through the crowd. The moment Halley spotted Emmara she ran to her and accidentally lost her footing and bumped into her and sent Emmara flailing backwards. Her crutches had fallen away and she had no way to catch herself even if she wanted to.

Before Emmara could fall too far, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle and effectively stopped her fall.

Emmara's heart was racing a mile a minute. Everything had happened so fast and so when she set back on her feet she almost didn't register everything that had occurred. The adrenaline had allowed her to stand on her own for a few seconds before the pain registered in her leg and it went limp sending her sprawling once more toward the hard ground. The same pair of arms righted her fall,

"Not very proficient with the balance, I presume." An accented voice teased, waiting until Jade had collected her crutches and handed them to her. Once stable, Emmara turned to face her rescuer with a few choice words on her lips for his mocking. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the teasing smile that was set across his handsome face. She knew immediately that he meant no offense and so she simply laughed it off awkwardly.

"Apparently not." She said catching herself before looking him in the eye. "I am still trying to get a hang of these dreadful things." She gestured down to the crutches and smiled again.

"I would suggest avoiding the sprinting youngling trying to knock you over before we resort to blaming the crutches." Emmara laughed at his joke, looking down to a very embarrassed Halley. Her face had turned a very eye catching crimson, and she turned away so they couldn't see her face anymore. The teenage boy that was standing beside the man laughed to himself, but quieted with a look from his brother.

"I am Obi-wan Kenobi," He held a hand out toward her. Carefully she managed to balance on the crutches so she could take his extended hand in her own and shook it.

"Emmara Niada." He nodded his head politely,

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Emmara replied in kind, and nodded to the man beside him. They kind of looked alike and so Emmara assumed that they were brothers.

"Is this your brother?" The man's face broke out into a smile and he shook his head. He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder,

"This is my padawan Anakin Skywalker." Emmara was confused, and her face must have shown it.

"I am sorry I am not familiar with how things work here." She apologized, feeling dense for her words. "I am from a galaxy far, far away." (I'm sorry I couldn't help it…) "Everything is still new."

"Please, it is no matter." He told her with a brilliant smile. "Are you visiting the temple?" He wondered, his voice betraying his slight confusion. Emmara took a deep breath and released it slowly as she shook her head.

"We are kind of here indefinitely…" She smiled hesitantly and turned to her friends who were all sitting enjoying a meal together. "I guess the council has agreed to let us be temporary visitors until we can figure out how to get home. I was kind of indisposed for the whole conversation so I'm not completely sure what is going on." Obi-wan nodded his head with his arms crossed over her chest thoughtfully.

"I am going to get lunch," Anakin informed his master and disappeared before Obi-wan could reply. He shook his head and the rudeness of his padawan.

"Hurry, Anakin." He called after his padawan, folding his arms across his chest. He apologized to Emmara and she shook it off.

"So what exactly is a padawan?" Emmara asked curiously, saying the word slowly to hoping that she said it correctly. He raised an eyebrow.

"So by far, far away you actually mean far, far away." Emmara laughed and nodded her head.

"Unfortunately, so. This is my first day away from the med center, and I can already tell you that things here are VERY different from our home." She informed him, her gaze fleeting around the mess hall and the people around her. "For instance I have never heard of a Jedi before a week ago, which seems to amaze most of the people I have met so far."

He laughed heartily, which Emmara found infectious and she began to laugh as well.

"Well perhaps another time we can have a longer conversation, but I am afraid we are late for a meeting with the council." He told her, bowing his head respectively. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Emmara Niada." His lilting voice along with his handsome smile almost had Emmara swaying, and she felt her face heat up. She obviously was not immune to a man's charm, although she should have been.

"I hope to see you again, Obi-wan Kenobi." She mimicked and smiled as she watched him walk passed her to go and collect his padawan. He looked over his shoulder to give her one last smile before melting into the crowd and disappearing from her sight. She took a deep breath and looked to Jade who was laughing mercilessly, knowing full well what had just happened. Emmara gave her a glare as she carefully took a seat at the table with the rest of her comrades.

"Looks like Emmara already has a cru-uush." She held the word out for an annoyingly amount of time, taking a bite of the salad she was eating. Emmara threw a nearby napkin at her friend,

"Not in the least, but you cannot deny that he was very handsome." She argued tilting her head down to look at the identical salad Jade had brought for her. Emmara's face contorted, salad did not sound appealing at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Jedi Council<strong>

"Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi, and young padawan Skywalker." Master Windu addressed them with a slight bow of his head, "We have a small assignment for you."

"From a distant galaxy a group of strangers, come to us they have" Mater Yoda continued, and Obi-Wan nodded remembering his encounter with Miss Niada only a few minutes prior. Yoda sensed this, "Met one of them already, you have." Obi-wan nodded again,

"In passing, Master." He told them.

"They are all force sensitive each of them has an above average count of midi-chlorians, yet they are hardly trained to control the force." Master Windu informed him, "We have allowed them to stay at the Jedi Temple and train in the ways of the force." Obi-wan Kenobi was shocked, to say the least. They were all beyond the age of training how would it be possible? "They have been taught how to tune into the force, but not in depth."

"Miss Aviosa has brought to light a valid point," Master Ki-adi-mundi added, "Being from a foreign galaxy, learning to utilize their gifts could assist them to bring peace to their own galaxy."

"Help them achieve this, you must." Yoda told him, "Teach them the art of meditation, you must. In great need of tranquility and peace, they will need, so far away from home. Already gave them some knowledge, I have, but not as proficient as I feel your training will be. Anakin," Yoda turned to the young man standing with his arms behind his back.

Anakin acknowledged the Jedi Master with a slight bow,

"Able to teach them a thing or two with a lightsaber, you may be." Yoda saw the beaming arrogant smirk on the young man's face and reprimanded, "Supervised of course, you must be, by your Master Kenobi." His face fell, and Yoda turned back to Obi-wan.

Obi-wan could barely hide his skepticism.

"I am hardly qualified…" He started, "I already have Anakin to train…" He was surprised that they were even considering letting him take on a second ward, let alone a third. They had been fairly concerned of his ability to train Anakin as it was, now they were adding two more to the place.

"Sit in on your lessons with your padawan, they will." Yoda informed him, "Doubts, you have?"

"Only of my capacity to teach them properly." He responded,

"You will not be the only one aiding them in their efforts here; many of us are contributing our knowledge." Master Windu assured him to relieve some of the pressure Obi-wan was beginning to feel.

"Deny this assignment, do you?" Obi-wan shook his head,

"Of course not, Master." He said, "I apologize for my hesitation. We accept the assignment gratefully."

"All of the information you need on the matter is being downloaded to your datapad. You will be training Miss Emmara Niada, as well as her young friend Miss Jax only. Your assignment starts tomorrow at 0700 hours."

Obi-wan bowed to the council of Jedi Members before both he, and his padawan, turned to exit the council room. As he walked down the hallway beside his padawan he began to consider the grounds on which the council decided he was the best option for this assignment. It was by no means a large assignment, but an assignment none the less. From what he had seen of Emmara Niada earlier it might not be so terrible, he thought. Perhaps there was a greater reason for this assignment that he couldn't see. Yes, he would just have to be patient and see where this leads him.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Emmara<strong>

After their mid day meal Emmara followed Jade and the others up to their temporary living space.

There were two rooms side by side, Marcus and Briam in one, the girls in the other. Jade showed her to her room which was a nice size with a twin size bed, one small dresser in the corner, a small closet, and one window looking out over the city. It was quaint, but perfect. The bed was flawlessly made with a plain brown blanket, white sheets, and a single white pillow. Nothing was flashy, much like the rest of the temple; nothing was gaudy but it had a classic and elegant beauty. Emmara found it strange that she didn't feel out of place in the Jedi Temple, but instead felt that she fit right in. Like a book sliding perfectly into the only space left on the shelf.

She was surprised that everyone else felt the same, for the most part. She hadn't really gotten a chance to sit down and talk to Briam or Marcus. She had seen them in passing back home at the palace, but they never worked together so they didn't know one another. Here, in this new place, they were all the family she had. So she found a new objective to sit down and talk to them and find out who they are, and what they are like.

Jade walked into the room carrying a gray duffel bag thrown over her shoulder and carefully tossed it onto the bed. Emmara wasn't sure what the contents of the bag were, and so she watched as Jade unzipped it and began emptying the contents onto her bed. She pulled out three different pairs of clothes and underclothes, a pair of shoes, a small black box, and another medium sized gray bag. Emmara stepped forward and eyed the clothes before jabbing Jade with her elbow.

"I have been looking for these pants for months!" She cried, "When did you take them?"

"About a month ago I just had this strange feeling that I needed to prepare for an emergency so I put together two bags of necessities for us." Jade replied with a knowing smirk, "Now we know why."

Emmara was astonished at Jade's forethought.

"So you just put together to emergency bags and put them in the Wanderer just in case?" Jade nodded,

"Weird, huh?" She agreed, opening the smaller gray bag and dumping it on the bed beside the clothes. It had contained hair necessities, showering necessities, make up, a journal, writing supplies, and Emmara almost felt like crying when she saw the last item. It was her music player, complete with a set of head phones. She looked up at Jade with an open mouth and Jade laughed.

"I put all of your music on there, because I know music keeps you sane." She said with a smile, "But now you have to use it sparingly because we have no way to charge it now." The fact made Emmara sad, but she was still ecstatic that she didn't have to go completely without. Emmara carefully balanced with one crutch and wrapped Jade in a bear hug, and Jade laughed. Emmara returned her attention to the loot on her bed and picked up the small black box. Opening it she discovered a pendant with the guardian symbol resting on soft velvet. She smiled and carefully pulled it out of the box to inspect it. It had the royal seal of Eonia on the front, and her name engraved on the back as well as her rank. Emmara smiled, she hadn't been wearing her original necklace when they had come here and she was glad to have one again.

"You're welcome." She laughed, and Emmara did the same. "You are going to love me even more when you see what else I brought, come on it's in my room."

Emmara followed Jade out of her bedroom and across the hallway to her room. Jade ducked into her closet and pulled out a large black duffel bag, which Emmara swore was bigger than Jade. She wanted to help Jade, but her leg and the crutches made it impossible. Jade hid it well if she struggled with the weight of the thing, lifting it up onto her bed.

"What in the name of Hell do you have in there?" She questioned, Jade smirked over her shoulder at Emmara before opening the bag and pulling out a compact compound bow and handed it to Emmara. "How did you get these?"

Jade shrugged.

"The council gave them back after confiscating them for a few days. I swore not to use them without informing the council." She explained and Emmara nodded.

Emmara balanced herself on her crutches and grabbed the bow with both hands, feeling the cool steel beneath her fingers. It was a bittersweet moment for Emmara. It would be impossible for her to practice with the beautiful bow until she could stand on her own, which could take weeks.

"You aren't happy." It was a statement instead of a question, and Emmara raised her eyes to meet Jade's. She smiled gratefully,

"No I am very glad that you brought them." She said slowly, lowering the bow. "It will just be a while before I can actually use it."

"Oh, quit it already." Jade snapped, grabbing the bow from Emmara's grasp and placing it on the bed. Then before Emmara could react Jade snatched the crutches from under her arms and let them fall to the floor. Emmara, flabbergasted from what she had done, carefully balanced herself on her one good leg. She made no argument, knowing exactly why Jade was acting the way that she was. She was just waiting for her to say it out loud.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" She scolded, placing her hands on her best friend's shoulders and looking into her eyes. "You are one of the strongest women I know. I watched you take a bullet and still chase after the culprit, and I've seen you keep fighting when you feel like collapsing from exhaustion." She had fired off, her tangent far from over. "You have always been head strong and resilient, and I have also seen you at your most vulnerable point and it was nothing like this!"

"What is going on? Why are you so depressed?" Emmara shrugged her friend's hands from her shoulders and carefully hopped over to the bed to sit down. In that moment she felt ashamed that she had let herself become so pathetic, and then her eyes filled with tears. Why was she so afraid? What was it about this injury that made her so out of character?

Emmara dropped her head so that her chin touched her chest in disgrace. Jade sat down beside Emmara and placed her arm comfortingly around her shoulders.

"You can tell me anything, ya know." She coaxed, "We have been friends for over 15 years, and there is nothing you can say that will make me love you less."

Emmara lifted her face and smiled up at Jade through her bangs, and her face was set in a deep frown. Her eyes were shining with tears and when she spoke her voice was tight.

"What if I can't do it?" She finally cried, angrily wiping at the tears that had fallen down her face. Jade's face displayed her confusion.

"Can't do what?" Emmara took a deep breath.

"My leg will never be the same," She started, "What if I will never be able to do everything that I used to do?"

Jade wanted to laugh at her words, but bit her tongue because she knew that Emmara would take it the wrong way. So she scoffed at her friends antics.

"You will learn how to do everything again, just the way you used to." Jade consoled her, "It may take time, Mar, but if anyone can relearn to dance and to fight it is you. **You can do this**." She emphasized her words and brushed Emmara's loose hair away from her face.

"What if your hands were broken, Jade? How would you feel?" Emmara questioned, hoping to make Jade understand exactly what she was going through. Jade frowned. It took her a moment to think of what to say next.

"It would be hard, and I would be devastated." Jade whispered "But I would fight for what I love instead of moping around telling myself that it is impossible."

Emmara felt all of the air she had been holding rush out of her lungs. She knew that Jade was right. She was letting herself sabotage her happiness. She was making herself believe that she couldn't succeed. That was not true. Emmara was many things, but never a quitter. She would relearn to dance, and she would fight through whatever pain she had to. Dancing was what made her happy, it relaxed her. How could she have been so close to giving up? That was crazy. All of those hours of training, of practice, of pain would be for nothing. Emmara couldn't let that happen. She had shed blood, sweat, and tears. That would not be for naught.

Emmara smiled up at her closest friend before pulling her into a hug once more. Jade held her friend close and rubbed her back.

"You know you hold me in too high a regard." Emmara whispered, "I am not as strong as you think."

Jade scoffed again.

"Don't sell yourself short, shrimpy." She teased which provoked an eye roll from Emmara. She had been enduring short jokes for as long as she could remember from Jade. She wasn't extremely short, she was average height standing at five foot six inches. Jade was just abnormally tall for a girl standing at five foot eleven, almost six feet tall. Emmara poked her in the ribs, not very softly and Jade yelped in pain.

"Shut up you big tree." They both laughed.

"Emmara!" They heard Halley calling from down the hallway and were hardly surprised when Halley came through the door and interrupted,

"There is someone here for you, Mara." She informed them before turning around and slipping back out of the room. Jade got to her feet and held out her hand to Emmara, and she took it and stood up slowly. Emmara took a moment to balance herself, before she took an experimental step forward with her injured left leg. She stepped quickly when she felt the pain ignite through her entire leg she quickly reverted her weight to her right leg. It was painful, but it wasn't impossible.

"Okay, let's do this."

It took a while for her to make it to the foyer of the apartment, but she did it. She utilized the walls of the hallway, any solid surface she could lean on for help. When she finally reached the destination she felt the tears stinging in her eyes as the pain burned in her knee, but she fought it away. They found two people standing in the living room, one man and a young man standing side by side. The older of the two was facing away from them with his hands together behind his back as he viewed the city through the window. The blonde boy spotted them before the older one did, and he touched his shoulder with his elbow to inform him. It was the teenage boy Emmara had met earlier, Anakin, if she remembered correctly. And she smiled when she saw that it was Obi-wan Kenobi that accompanied him.

Obi-wan turned to face them and his eyes immediately fell to Emmara's firm grip on Jade's arm as she steadied herself. They were standing in the middle of the front room, where there was nothing for her to lean on and so she used Jade for support. Obi-wan was surprised that she wasn't using the support of crutches as she had been before.

"Hello Obi-wan, Anakin." She smiled at both of them before turning to Jade. "Obi-wan, Anakin this is my closest friend Jade Aviosa, Jade this is Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Sky...walker?" She hesitated on his name because she wasn't positive if it was correct, but the nod of the boys head gave her the answer. Jade smiled kindly to each of them before helping Emmara limp over to the couch to take a seat. Emmara motioned to the couch across from them, and Jade took a seat beside her friend.

"Please take a seat." The visitors obliged, smiling gratefully.

"So what brings you this way?" Emmara asked, not at all unpleased with their sudden appearance at their apartment.

"We have been informed that you and your young friend," Obi-wan thought for moment, "A Miss Halley Jax will be training with me alongside Anakin." Emmara was confused; she looked to Jade who had a submissive smile on her face.

"So, the Jedi Council has allowed us to train alongside them…" Jade mentioned as casually as she could, although her face broke out into a grin. Emmara shook her head at her friend.

"You failed to mention that."

"Sorry, Mara." She said, turning back to their guests. Emmara wasn't sure how she felt about this situation. The Jedi seemed very generous, but Emmara knew she was an outsider. Back at the palace the Queen would have never allowed a stranger to train with them, and it made Emmara weary. What were they hoping to gain from this? Obi-wan sensed her doubt and he caught her emerald gaze and gave her an encouraging smile.

"I am not sure…" She started, "I do not at all doubt your abilities, I just feel that this 'Jedi Code' should be kept within the Jedi." She looked to Jade who, from the look on her face, disagreed completely. "I am not a Jedi. I find it rather strange that the council is so willing to let us train in your ways."

Obi-wan was genuinely surprised by the young woman's response. He had not been expecting her to reject the offer. This was a one of a kind opportunity, and although he didn't understand the councils reasoning's either, her obvious consideration for the sanctity of the Order made him reconsider. Instead of agreeing with her words, he found himself trying to convince her otherwise.

"The Council is always very mindful of their actions. They would never make a decision so significant without being truly positive." He reassured her, watching her face closely to notice her reactions. He found that her face was rather pleasing, with large emerald eyes and soft striking features. Her eyes were the most captivating, he discovered as he was locked into her gaze once more. Unobserved by Obi-wan, Anakin was watching his master closely. He was surprised by the obvious admiration in his master's eyes as he watched Emmara, even though they had only been acquainted for less than twenty-four hours. Anakin rolled his eyes, turning his gaze away.

"It is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Emmara." Jade told her, obviously bothered by her friend's behavior. Emmara nodded.

"I know," She muttered. She hardly knew what Jedi meant, but she did know that they were generous to a fault so she could probably stand to learn a thing or two from them. She caved, "I suppose we can give it a go." Obi-wan smiled generously,

"Well it is settled then, you and Halley will join us in the morning at approximately 0700 hours." Emmara nodded, still somewhat reserved about the whole idea. "We will come and retrieve you." Obi-wan informed her as he stood, saying his goodbyes and bowing before turning and leading his Padawan out of their apartment.

Emmara looked to Jade with a frown.

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Jade." She admitted slowly, noticing how tense Jade had become after Emmara's hesitant words. Jade sighed in frustration.

"Emmara we will find a way home, but until then why not learn a thing or two?"

"I understand that, but I feel like I am invading." Jade scoffed,

"Please, Mar, you heard Mr. Kenobi he said that the council wouldn't allow it unless they were sure it would be for the best." Emmara nodded, remembering Obi-wan's words ring in her head. Jade wrapped her arms around Emmara's shoulders.

"I'll tell you what," She compromised, "Go with them once and see how you feel about it afterwards."

That sounded like a reasonable plan to Emmara.

"Okay, I will." She complied before gripping the arm of the couch and pulling herself up onto her feet. Pain shot through her leg and she winced. This was going to take some time to get used to, but she could overcome this.

* * *

><p>Hate it? Love it? Please let me know!<p>

M.C.

:)


	8. Chapter 7

**Written Across the Stars **

Summary: The Guardians had been raised to protect the queen at all costs. Now the queen is under attack and they have followed the culprits into a whole new galaxy and crash landed on a foreign planet. What are they to do now? AU. Obi-wanOC

My knowledge of the Star Wars universe is very limited, and for that I apologize in advance. If you notice any errors or have any info that could possibly help me to write this story more effectively, please let me know. Thanks!

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

-M.C

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Only what you don't recognize belongs to me. : )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>

_At the Med Center in central Coruscant. _

The hooded figure glided carefully through the darkened hallways of the abandoned Med Center.

It was late into the night at a time when most of the nurses and doctors were either sleeping in the locker rooms, or had retired to their homes for the evenings. The mysterious individual had been scouting the hospital for over a week, searching for the best times to infiltrate. Majorly it was when the chaotic mess, which was the hospital, died down. They also watched for the easiest exit strategies that would give them a better chance to escape unnoticed. It had taken almost a week to arrange the patient getaway, and now it was go time. It would only be a few more days until the wounded men were transferred into the hands of the authorities and that could not be allowed to happen.

The character needed Duras Midfell and Falon Jarem if they ever wanted to get off this godforsaken planet. It was never a part of the plan that the figure would be here, but when the Guardians had followed them to the hanger they had been trapped in the ship. They would find out exactly what this person was capable of, and just who they worked for. It would have been a disaster. The entire operation would have been blown.

Shifting the bag they had brought over their shoulder, the figure continued to walk confidently through the hallways completely aware of their surroundings and their destination.

It took only a few minutes to reach the joined rooms they were searching for. The person was hardly surprised to see that there was a security guard standing outside of the room, and so before he could call for backup the hooded figure knocked him unconscious and carefully guided his body to the floor. After he was taken care of they grabbed the set of keys off of his belt and proceeded to open the door. In the first room the man was unconscious with his leg in a cast and elevated. The individual sighed; this was definitely going to be tricky to get them out of the Med Center quickly. Both of the men had been shot in the leg, down to the very same spot right below the right knee cap. High enough to cause immense pain, but low enough to have missed the knee cap by a millimeter. The bullet would have shattered the bone making recovery two times as long.

Pressing at his shoulder to rouse him the hooded figure stood over the unconscious man's bed. It took a few tries, but he soon opened his eyes to the dark room and found the hooded man standing over him. He jumped, clearly startled by the stranger who had come into his room. The person laughed and had a high feminine voice. When the figure pulled her hood down the recently awakened man sighed in relief. It was only one of his partners, the one that had been able to escape from the authorities. She laughed at his obvious frightened expression before helping him to pull his leg out of the prop that was holding it up.

"We need to get out of here fast," She told him, grabbing his arm and pulling it over her shoulder to support him as he stood up. The man, Duras Midfell, struggled to stand on his own two feet. He pointed to the set of crutches the hospital had given him and the woman retrieved them so that he could stand on his own.

The woman left him standing in the middle of the room and crossed through the doorway to get their second comrade, Falon Jarem. She attempted to wake him, but he would not rouse. She tried for a few minutes before returning to where she had left Duras standing in the middle of the room in a hospital gown. She opened the bag she had dropped on the ground and threw him a pair of trousers and a shirt,

"Put those on." She commanded, "I am going to try and wake him up one more time."

She returned to find that Falon's eyes were completely open, and she grinned at the look of recognition he had when he saw her. She had always had a thing for Falon, and he knew it. So with a rapidly beating heart she handed him the pair of clothes that she had brought for him.

"Hurry and change. We need to get you guys out of here before they hand you over to the authorities." Falon nodded, carefully lifting his injured leg up and over the side of the bed. His wound was healing quickly, and he found that he could stand, albeit a little unsteady, for longer than a few seconds. Pleased that he was in better shape than Duras, the woman smiled and turned to give him privacy while he changed out of his hospital gown. She heard the ruffling of clothes as he changed and was tempted to take a peek. She turned right as he had pulled on the pants and was buttoning them, but his torso was completely bare.

She knew that she was staring, but she couldn't help it.

"No wonder Emmara was so distracted," She teased, "You are delicious."

… Back to the Jedi Temple…

"Master, do you think it is wise to be training them?" Obi-wan looked across the table to his padawan as he spoke. Obi-wan had noticed that Anakin was weary of the strangers, and he was curious as to why.

"If the council has no problem with it, then neither do I." His answer only seemed to make his padawan cross. Obi-wan set his fork down and crossed his arms over his chest. Anakin's eyes met his master's.

"You are weary of these travelers, Anakin?" His question was honest and out right and Anakin appreciated the act. Anakin shuffled the food around on his plate with the end of his fork, his eyes staring intently at the pile of green beans that sat neglected.

"Something about the blonde lady-"

"Emmara." Obi-wan filled in,

"Emmara she makes me uneasy." Anakin admitted, completely aware that he just was not fond of what he had seen of the woman. She had been given an amazing opportunity and she was cautious to accept it. It baffled Anakin to no end. How does she consider herself above the teaching of the Jedi? Anakin's eyes narrowed dangerously, she was nowhere near as skilled as he was in the force. He was the Chosen One, for cripes sake. Why was the council so open and willing to take her in and train her, but when they had been faced with the decision to train him they hesitated? It made his blood boil just to think of it. It was not fair.

"For what reasons?" Obi-wan asked, curious to see how his padawan was thinking. He could definitely sense the feeling of irritation… and was that jealousy? Obi-wan's eyebrows furrowed as he watched his padawan's eyes narrow into slits. Once he realized that his master had spoken to him he snapped out of his daze and feigned to be nonchalant about the matter.

"I don't know, Master." He replied cautiously, aware that his words were a bald faced lie. He knew exactly why he wasn't fond of Emmara Niada. He just didn't want his master to be angry with him for his brazen emotions.

"I don't know is hardly an answer, Anakin." Obi-wan scolded, "You have no reason to be cross with Miss Niada, and so you will treat her with respect."

Anakin nodded solemnly at his masters instructions. He knew that training alongside her would be difficult, and so he began to brace himself for a few months of hiding his emotions from those around him. He had done it before, and he could do it again.

Once dinner was over, Obi-wan retreated his bedchambers to meditate. He had a great many thoughts he needed to sort out. He never wanted to admit it, but he was extremely nervous for the upcoming day. Not only would he have to be aware of Anakin he would have two more students to teach, and Anakin was difficult enough. Certainly, he loved Anakin as a brother but he knew that his emotions were volatile and dangerous and keeping them in control was a constant battle for the young man. Obi-wan could hardly keep him in line. He was very arrogant, and always wanting to show off and let others know that he was gifted. It troubled Obi-wan immensely. He always reflected back to his training with Qui-gon and tried to teach his own padawan accordingly. Never would he have imagined it would be so difficult.

He stepped through the doorway to his room and immediately closed it behind him. Walking into the center of the room he carefully sat down into a cross legged position with his hands resting on his knees. Closing his eyes he began to take slow, steady breaths. Breathe in. Breathe out. Closing his mind to the world around him Obi-wan began to search through his mind to help look at certain situations with more clarity.

In moments he was completely nestled inside the walls of his own mind.

…Emmara Niada…

She was lying in her bed with her arms behind her head and her eyes closed. She was contemplating all that had happened over the past two weeks. So many things had changed it was almost hard to believe that this was reality and not a strange dream. They were trapped in an unfamiliar galaxy with no way home, and Jade had signed them up for lessons on Valor, or the force as they referred to it here. When she had been training in the palace they had been taught to rely on the guidance of Valor, and to listen to its subtle promptings. From what Jade had told her the Jedi were trained to utilize the force and use it in the physical sense. Jade had watched them sparring together with their light blades, jumping higher than was natural and using force waves to knock opponents off their feet. Emmara was very curious to see it first hand, and maybe even learn to do so herself.

Although being in the temple made her feel like she was invading on their privacy. She was an outsider; entirely unfamiliar with their rules and regulations. It made her nervous, at the very least. If she considered that they needed to search for a way home, add to that they still had to track down the murderers they had follow here and Emmara was a pile of anxious wreckage trying to sleep.

Her eyes were wide open until 3am going over everything over and over again in her mind.

When she woke up three and a half hours later she felt like she hadn't slept at all. Without even looking in the mirror she knew that her eyes were surrounded by dark circles. She sat up and carefully placed her injured leg over the edge of the bed so that her foot was resting on the floor. Reaching over to turn on the lamp she inspected her leg and the thick scars that marred the skin. She traced the raised flesh experimentally pressing at the mounds, and was surprised that it wasn't painful. She remembered that she needed to hurry and get dressed so that she could wake Halley and they could meet Anakin and Obi-wan on time. She looked down at the leg large and bulky leg brace beside her bed and decided against putting it on. Instead she grabbed the smaller, less noticeable brace and decided that today she would try and walk with it. She gently stood up and carefully limped over to the closet to grab a pair of clothes. She was surprised that it wasn't as painful as she had suspected.

It took her about ten minutes to get ready. Once she had been able to tug the pant leg over the brace the getting dressed went a lot faster. She had decided to simply braid her hair into two plaits to save time and energy. Then when she saw her reflection in the mirror she decided to put on a little bit of mascara and some eyeliner. She wanted to hide the fact that she was exhausted as much as possible, and covering the circles under her eyes helped immensely.

There was a soft knock on her bedroom door before Halley stuck her head in.

"Good morning, Mara." She yawned, "I wanted to see if you needed any help with your leg…But you are already done." She noticed that Emmara was already dressed in a pair of dark jeans, and a white t-shirt beneath her favorite green leather jacket. Emmara was silently surprised that Halley was already awake and ready to go. Emmara assumed that she would have to wake the young girl, but it was a pleasant surprise.

"Thanks anyway, Halley." She told the nine year old, "How about we find some breakfast?" Halley nodded eagerly and held her hand out to Emmara to help her. Emmara smiled thankfully and accepted the young girl's assistance. It only took a few minutes to reach the kitchen. Looking around Emmara realized that she had no idea what was where, or even what some things were. She looked to Halley,

"Do you know where everything is?" Halley's strawberry blonde hair bounced as she nodded her head, "Good, cause I have no idea where to start."

"What would you like?" Emmara paused, thinking to herself. She had no clue what sounded good to her this morning. She was too tired to think. So instead of suggesting something she told Halley to just make her whatever she was having. Emmara made sure to watch Halley closely so that the next time she wanted to make food she wouldn't be helpless. Halley grabbed a pan from the cupboard beside the stove to the left, and then turned to the fridge to grab the carton of eggs and some milk. From a drawer next to the sink she pulled out a spatula, and she proceeded to make scrambled eggs. Emmara wasn't disappointed with the meal and was instead rather hungry. So once Halley had pulled all of the necessities from around the kitchen she took over to cook the kid breakfast. Halley hardly complained, allowing Emmara to do all of the work.

The nine year old sat on a bar stool beside the counter and watched Emmara at work. She noticed that she moved slower without her crutches so she ran to her room to collect them just in case. She set the crutches against the wall by the doorway and went back to sitting at the island counter to watch Emmara. Once the eggs were almost done Halley jumped up to grab some toast from the walk in pantry. She immediately began toasting two slices, one for herself and the other for Emmara.

"Can you grab some plates?" Emmara asked, shuffling the scrambled eggs around the pan quickly to make sure they didn't burn. Halley reached up above the toaster and grabbed two plates and handed them to Emmara. "Thanks." She replied immediately dumping the entire pan of eggs onto one plate. Instead of asking Halley to grab another plate she got it herself.

Once they were both dished up Emmara realized that she had made far too much food. Luckily, before she could begin eating the door chimed signaling that someone was there. Emmara got up, albeit shakily, and hobbled over to the door to open the door with the press of a button. Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were waiting patiently outside the apartment, and Emmara smiled warmly at them and motioned for them to come in.

"Perfect, would you guys care for some breakfast? I made way to much food for just the both of us to eat." Obi-wan gratefully declined with a polite bow of his head, but Anakin was quietly eying the plate of scrambled eggs. She began to walk back to the kitchen and was gladly surprised when Obi-wan linked his arm through hers and helped her walk across the stretch of carpet. She smiled up at him gracefully before walking over to the cupboard to grab Anakin a plate. She could tell that Anakin wanted to eat, and so she encouraged him by grabbing the plate and placing it in his hands. He bowed his head timidly and turned his eyes to his master, asking him silently if it was alright.

With a wave of Obi-wan's hand Anakin had served himself a substantial portion of eggs. Emmara smiled, happy that they would not be going to waste as she had originally thought.

"Would you like toast, Anakin?" Anakin nodded refraining from speaking aloud due to his mouth being full of eggs. Emmara laughed at his enthusiasm and turned to place another set of toast in the toaster. She turned to look at Obi-wan and watched him closely. She noticed that he had the shadow of a beard on his chin, and his blue eyes were kind of heavy. He must've had a rough night as well, Emmara assumed.

"Mr. Kenobi are you sure you wouldn't care for some breakfast, maybe perhaps some juice or coffee?" Their eyes met and Obi-wan smiled politely.

"Some juice would be lovely." Emmara grinned at the Jedi Master. Halley noticed that when Emmara went to take a step a look of pain crossed her face so she hurried to the fridge to grab the orange juice for her friend, and then stretched up to grab a few glasses. Emmara smiled gratefully at her young friend,

"Anakin have you met Halley?" Anakin's head shot up and he looked over at the nine year old and shook his head. "Halley Jax this is Anakin Skywalker, Anakin this is Halley." She introduced them. They both nodded to each other and Emmara noticed that when young Mr. Skywalker gave her a brief smile the girls face flushed crimson. Emmara bit her lip to keep from laughing.

She went back to her food, picking at it slowly. She found that she didn't have much of an appetite this morning, but was able to eat a piece of toast and a few bites of the eggs. When they were finished she placed all of the dishes in the sink and left them there to clean later.

They were all ready to walk out of the door by seven fifteen, and Emmara noticed the disapproving stare when he noticed the time. She shrugged it off, having breakfast was important. She grabbed her crutches and put them under her arms for support so she wouldn't have to lean on anyone while they were walking through the hallways. Halley stuck close to Emmara as they followed Master Kenobi down to the elevator, and from there they walked to a medium sized room. The room's walls were all an off white tone, and there was only a single frame hanging on the northern wall. It was rather boring, Emmara thought as she glanced around.

Obi-wan Kenobi grabbed a few mats and placed them in the center of the empty room, all of them in a circle. Anakin took a seat beside his master and folded his legs beneath him in preparation. Halley took the seat on the other side of Obi-wan following Anakin's lead and folding her legs beneath her. Emmara looked down to the mat on the carpet and thought of about a million different ways she could fall on her behind trying to sit on the floor. She rested the crutches against the wall by the door before she went to sit down. Using her one good leg she bent down until her arms could support her weight and she lowered herself down to the floor. She attempted to bend her injured knee so that her leg would be beneath her, but she hissed in pain before she straightened it again. Everything went relatively smooth to her surprise.

Once they were settled in Obi-wan began to speak.

"The main purpose for meditation is a sense of peace, and for clarity to sort out your emotions and make difficult decisions." He started giving them the basics of meditation, "The first thing you want to do is center yourself," He placed his hands on his knees and straightened his back as he closed his eyes and focused on finding balance. Emmara had closed her eyes and placed her hands on her knees as she listened to Obi-wan's words. "Once you have found balance, sink deeper into your thoughts letting everything around you melt away."

Emmara's eyes were closed and she felt herself sink deeper into her mind. She found it was easier than she had expected, most likely because she was exhausted. She took a deep breath releasing it slowly as she let her mind clear and she felt as relaxed as she could possibly imagine. Without her consent her mind started to work, she thought over the past few weeks. The events of the day of the bombing; the moment when Victoria had been killed, and then later when that bomb shattered her world as she knew it. She thought back to the gala, to the man who she had allowed herself to become distracted by. She remembered his captivating amber gaze, and his dark brown hair that appeared soft to the touch.

Then her mind circled around to a memory where she had seen the man before. She was surprised she hadn't remembered coming across him and Avelle in the courtyard on her night shift as she patrolled the grounds. She had found them whispering to each other on a bench, and at first she had figured that they were sweet hearts coming together for a few stolen moments. Her thoughts flittered back to the night of the gala, and she was squinting to see through the dark cloud of smoke that had filled the ballroom. She could practically smell the fumes of the fire as it burned hot against her back. She was eyeing the same suspicious man, his eyes virtually aglow with amusement as he watched the crowd scatter and run for their lives. She felt the cooling stare on her skin as his eyes found hers.

Then it hit her.

She had seen him at the palace before as well.

The recollection of Avelle vigilantly stepping out of a secluded palace closet, and Emmara had ducked behind a curtain to avoid an embarrassing encounter. The man from the gala, coming from the same closet only a few minutes afterward while she was still hidden behind the large window hanging. She felt her heart stop in her chest as her mind flew back to the night of the gala and remembered watching Avelle fly right past her as she danced with that same man. At first she had not thought twice about it. Now she knew better. Avelle was the infiltrator!

Emmara's eyes popped open as a current of anger flooded her system. That monster! She was able to escape suspicion by simple following the frightened guests out of the ballroom, and then probably made her way to regroup with her little terrorist friends.

"That conniving little…" She spoke aloud, trying get to her feet so she could find Jade as quickly as possible. Everyone else in the group was startled out of their meditative state at her abrupt outburst. Halley looked to her friend with a confused expression on her young features.

"What is it Mara?"

"Avelle." She said, "She helped arrange the bombing in the palace. She killed Raleigh, and many others."

"Avelle Roshet?" Emmara nodded, angry tears burning in her eyes.

"How do you know?" She wondered aloud,

"I put all of the pieces together. The man that tried to kill me, I knew I had seen him before!" She cried, "He had been with Avelle out in the gardens late into the night…" Halley didn't look convinced.

"Maybe they were romantically involved?" She suggested but Emmara shook her head forcefully.

"The man that I chased into the hangar, I had seen him with her in the palace as well." She explained, "The night of the bombing I remember seeing her dancing with that man…" She turned to Obi-wan, "I really need to find Jade, and we really need to speak to the men that were on that other ship. The Queen and the rest of my friends might still be in grave danger if Avelle is still at the palace."


	9. Chapter 8

**Written Across the Stars **

Summary: The Guardians had been raised to protect the queen at all costs. Now the queen is under attack and they have followed the culprits into a whole new galaxy and crash landed on a foreign planet. What are they to do now? AU. Obi-wanOC

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Huge thank you to Usaki Daikatana for your reviews! They have been so helpful, and I have taken your advice and I am revising the entire story. I knew that something was off but for the life of me I couldn't think of a way to make it better. That is why I love reviews! You guys see things that I won't. I really appreciate your help! Please continue to read and tell me what you think! :) P.S. You are an amazing writer, and I am extremely flattered for your praises. I read through some of your stuff and was almost embarassed that you had read mine you are so talented! lol. Sorry I haven't reviewed I don't get very much time to do these things, I have a 5 month old son and he is a handful so the only time I have is pretty much when he is asleep. That time is spent working on the story. lol. Thank you for reading!**

**To everyone else this story is going to be on hold after the chapter until I finish the redone version. Please bear with me, and I promise the new re-edited version will be much better! **

**Thank you, **

**-M.C**

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Only what you don't recognize belongs to me. : )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight:<strong>

The mood that had permeated their apartment was tense with apprehension.

After finding Jade, Emmara had told her what she had remembered during her meditation training with Obi-wan and Anakin. She recounted seeing Avelle with both of the terrorist men they had followed here, only a week before the bombing. That could not be a coincidence. It hardly took any convincing to persuade Jade that Avelle was the spy in the palace; they had never gotten along. Jade stood with her arms folded a few feet away from where Emmara stood. It was written clearly across her face that she was beyond angry, she was livid.

"We need to talk to those men that are responsible. We need to make sure that it was Avelle, and we need to find out what they are planning." Briam, who had been seated on the couch during the whole conversation, finally spoke up. Emmara nodded in agreement.

"We also need to find a way to get back home…" Marcus interjected, and Jade nodded in accordance. "Our whole plan is futile if we can't warn the queen in time."

"Jade, can you ask for a conference with the Jedi Council?" Emmara asked, her mind working quickly. Jade shook her head.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Mara." She responded and Emmara bit her lip.

"I propose that we go out and find them ourselves." Marcus thought aloud, and Jade's eyes lit up at the idea and Emmara immediately shook her head in refusal.

"Where do you suppose we start?" She rebutted, "We don't know the first thing about this planet; we have no idea as to where to even begin searching."

"I am sure we could find our way to the local authorities, Mara." Jade tried to persuade her doubting companion with a smirk, "Or even the closest hospital. I did injure them they must have needed medical help."

"What do you plan to do once we find them?" She started, "We can't exactly take them into custody."

"We don't need to arrest them, only get information out of them."

"I have been trained in interrogation procedure." Briam informed them, and Emmara knew that she was over ruled. They all wanted answers and they were unwilling to wait.

Emmara rolled her eyes and gave a sigh of defeat. Jade clapped her hands and gave a cry of approval. She held her hands out to stop anyone from leaving,

"Wait. We need to discuss a plan. We can't just go out there without a steady head on our shoulders; that is far too dangerous. I will not have anyone getting hurt." The corners of Jade's mouth slowly upturned into a delightful smirk.

"I suggest we start by scouting out the hospital, and if they have nothing we go to the police station." Jade suggested,

"How are we going to get them to tell us what they know?"

"Tell them we are family members looking for them." Marcus supplied and the group gave a simultaneous sound of approval. Jade turned to Emmara and looked down at her injury riddled leg,

"Are you fine to do this?" Emmara glanced down at the bump where the leg brace was hidden under her pants, and then turned her eyes back up to Jade.

"I won't be chasing anyone down, but I can do this." Jade didn't second guess Emmara's decision. Instead Jade retreated to her room and collected the black duffel bag that contained their weapons. She placed it on the counter and opened it. She pulled out two standard pistols and held them out to both Briam and Marcus. They both stood and came forward to collect the weapons. Jade hadn't neglected to notice the disapproving stare on Emmara's face.

"I thought you weren't supposed to use those without informing the council…" Jade scoffed.

"Are you always going to be such a goody two shoes?" She said in exasperation as she pulled out Emmara's compound bow and handed it to her. Emmara handed it back.

"There is no way I'm going to be able to sneak that out of the temple."She smirked, "Give me a damn pistol."

"Good point." Jade grinned as she grabbed another 9 millimeter and handed it to her friend. She herself grabbed a forty caliber glock pistol; one of her favorites. Emmara stuffed the handgun into the back of her jeans and covered it with her shirt. Jade pulled up her pant leg to reveal a strap to hold her gun, and Emmara laughed. Afterwards Jade passed out a few rounds of ammunition to each of them, and they were set just in case the fugitives resolved to violence.

Emmara carefully got down onto her knee, supporting all of her weight on the uninjured leg. So they were almost eye level and she took both of Halley's hands in her own.

"Can you stay here for me Halley?" Halley nodded, albeit inside she was annoyed that she was still too young to be of any use to the group.

"What am I supposed to do if someone asks any questions?"

"Stay in the apartment until we return. Don't go wandering." Halley bobbed her head in understanding before she wrapped her arms around Emmara's neck and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Be careful." She whispered before releasing her. Emmara smiled as she gripped the edge of the couch to help her as she returned to a standing position. She turned to the rest of the group.

"Well let's get this over with."

…

It had been fairly simple to find their way to the hangar bays of the Jedi Temple and the only thing Emmara was truly worried about was finding their way back. Luckily, when they had asked a Jedi for directions he had given them a datapad with a map of the city on it. Marcus took the datapad and marked the Temple as their returning coordinates for later before he enlarged the section near the temple to find the closest hospital. They had requested the use of an automatic tourist speeder that would take them to whatever coordinates they entered into the computer. Jade had taken the pilot's seat, with Emmara beside her and the two men sat in the back. Marcus was, once again, in charge of directing them to their destination.

"So what are the coordinates?" Jade asked looking back over her shoulder at Marcus. Marcus studied the map closer and found the nearest medical center a few miles away. With one touch on the screen the coordinates to the hospital popped up.

"Planetary positioning device detected." A monotone voice rang out from the flyers computer, "Set course for Coruscant General Med Center?" The voice inquired,

"Affirmative." Jade confirmed in a deep serious tone. Emmara laughed.

"Course set." The computer repeated.

Without warning the engines of the speeder came to life and they were lifted from the ground and began shifting forward. Jade nodded at the impressive machinery. She had always been fascinated by technology and had always loved tinkering in mechanics.

"We definitely need one of these." Jade commented, her eyes roaming over the equipment with barely contained envy.

As they exited the hangar of the Jedi Temple and began descending into the traffic of the city, Emmara closed her eyes tightly. The last time she hadn't been on solid ground she had broken her leg and it made her tense up. She didn't even notice how tightly she had balled her fists in her lap until Jade commented.

"Relax, Emmara. Nothing is going to happen." Her words were hardly comforting. Emmara continued to keep her eyes squeezed shut as they soared through the city.

"You have reached your destination." The computer said and Emmara released the breath she didn't realize she was holding as the speeder sunk down and touched ground. Emmara spared no time departing from the air craft, and once out she felt her heart beat steady.

She took a moment to observe the world around her. They were centered in a cluster of tall silver buildings gleaming in the sunlight and there was no open space in sight. From overheard was the steady sound of traffic as it raced through the city. On the visitors landing bay of the hospital there were hardly any people, only a speeder parked here and there. Emmara began shuffling over to the entrance, not even paying attention to the actions of her friends as she assumed they would follow suit.

"This is possibly the most ludicrous plan we have ever had." Emmara said aloud, "We are most likely betraying the trust of the Council, who has kindly taken us in by the way…" Jade rolled her eyes.

"What the council doesn't know won't hurt them." Emmara scoffed,

"Have we both met the same Master Yoda?" She said sarcastically, "He would know it if we put our shoes on backwards halfway across the planet…"

She fell silent as they entered into the medbay receiving area. All eyes fell to her and she took a deep breath. It seems she was elected to be the spokesperson on this absurd little voyage. The remainder of the group simultaneously dispersed and sat at different spots in the waiting room as Emmara approached the reception desk. An orange skinned alien stood behind the counter and was currently typing away on her computer while speaking on the phone. Emmara waited patiently until she acknowledged her presence.

"What can I do for you?" Emmara gave the woman a friendly smile, which was not reciprocated in the least.

"I am looking for an old friend of mine who was admitted a few weeks ago…"

"Name?" Her voice was cold and monotone and Emmara just figured she was having a bad day.

"Falon Jarem." She answered, using the man from the gala's name. Crossing her arms over her chest she leaned up against the high counter and watched as the woman searched the system. She felt that something had gone awry when the woman glanced up at her with a suspicious look before turning back to her computer. Emmara watched as the receptionist lowered her hand below her desk trying to be subtle. Emmara didn't wait for an answer before she turned quickly and rushed out of the receiving area. Jade and the rest of them followed suit, and fell into step behind her as she hurried toward the speeder.

"What happened?" Briam inquired with a hint of confusion,

"I have a feeling they were here at some point, but something happened." Emmara answered as they all packed into the speeder. "That woman called for security, why else would she do that?"

There was loud commotion behind them and Jade turned her eyes to see what the racket was about. A group of uniformed soldiers were storming the landing pad, and they had their guns trailed on them. Thinking quickly Jade overran the autopilot mode and took control of the speeder.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Jade shrugged,

"Can't be much different…" Jade bit her lip and focused on the controls. Emmara felt sick.

Jade had the speeder in the air and flying through traffic in no time, almost as if she had been born flying the unfamiliar speeder. She dodged oncoming traffic expertly, and dove down into the lower city. Emmara checked behind them to find that there were no ships on their tail and sighed in relief. After weaving in and out of a few buildings Jade had found a small secluded area that she could land the speeder. The area was void of any activity, which was surprising to the group due to the large city that surrounded them.

Once firmly on the ground, without missing a beat, Emmara reached over and smacked Jade as hard as she could on the arm. Jade made a grunt of pain and glared daggers at her friend.

"What in the name of Valor were you thinking?" Emmara screeched, "You could have killed all of us!"

"Would you prefer to have been arrested?" She sent back with another chilling glare.

"Yes!"

"I will remember that next time!" Her voice was rising with every syllable spoken.

"This whole plan was ridiculous in the first place!" Emmara started, "Now we are still just as unaware of Jarem's whereabouts as we were before, plus now I'm sure the authorities are hunting for me."

"Well somebody has to know something." Jade snorted before expertly jumping from the speeder and onto the pavement, landing smoothly on her feet. Emmara stayed where she was. Briam and Marcus were both at a crossroads, wondering if it was safe to leave the speeder or more secure to stay within it. Briam looked to Jade with questioning eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest with a hmph.

"Well come on!" She prompted, "I'm sure there is a decent place to find a good drink and some gossip around here."

…

Emmara was regretting following Jade into the shady business establishment called 'Volpai's Tavern'. They had been walking for almost fifteen minutes before they reached the tavern and the more she had seen of the undercity of Coruscant the more she despised it. It was filthy and overall just reminded her of an oversized strip club with too much smoke and far too many shady characters for comfort. Emmara was sure to keep a keen eye open, watching ever life form that was in proximity to her. Her anxiety levels were climbing rapidly, and she made it a point to tell Jade that whatever business they were looking for they needed to find it and get out of there ASAP. The four comrade's approached the bar, and Jade took lead this round.

"I am looking for someone, could you possibly help me?" She spoke in hushed tones, eyeing the four-armed bartender curiously. A callous stare formed in his eye as he observed the human newcomer with caution. Jade attempted to remain cool and collected under his harsh gaze, but found herself fidgeting uncomfortably despite herself.

"Depends who you looking for?" He replied with a heavy accent, making it very difficult for Jade to understand. Jade nodded once she comprehended his words,

"His name is Falon Jarem, and he is traveling with a partner." The bartender thought it over for a minute before shaking his head.

"I never hear this name." He answered, and Jade sighed in disappointment.

"Perhaps then you can tell me what happened at Coruscant General today?" She averted the conversation, hoping that maybe from that lead they might find some answers. The bartender nodded his head slowly.

"Prisoner breakout." He said pouring a drink for a customer, "They supposed to transfer to local authorities, but they escape." Jade nodded, it certainly sounded like their guys. "Supposedly they have outside help." This comment through Jade for a loop, who could they possibly know on Coruscant? "All I know." Jade nodded in thanks to the bartender before turning to walk away and rejoin her group.

Jade motioned for them to follow her outside of the establishment so that they could have a conversation without having to yell over the horrendous music blaring in the background. Once outside on the streets Jade turned to Briam, Marcus, and Emmara.

"They broke out of the hospital where they were supposed to be transferred to the custody of the local authorities." She informed them while mentally preparing herself for the next piece of information, "They had outside help."

A synchronized chorus of confusion flittered through the group.

"Who could have possibly helped them?" Marcus wondered aloud, eyeing the three people standing around him. All of them were as perplexed as he.

"The only reasonable explanation I can think of is that there was a third passenger on that ship." Emmara said, "Perhaps someone escaped?"

"Avelle?" Jade theorized, but Emmara shook her head.

"It would be too risky for her to disappear after the explosion. Her cover would be blown. Pun not intended." She said with a slight smile as she slowly racked her brain for any form of a clue, but there was nothing.

"We are at a dead end once more." Jade growled in frustration, clenching her fists tightly. Why was this so difficult? Certainly there had to be some way to track down the criminals they were after. Jade hunched her shoulders in defeat.

"We won't give up yet, Jade." Briam told her with a reassuring smile, "A new lead will come up."

"Briam's right." Emmara agreed, "For now let's get back to the temple before they realize we've left." The group nodded in accordance before stalking off in the direction that they had left their speeder. With the shifty crowd of people lingering in the streets Emmara could only hope that the speeder was still where they had left it only forty five minutes prior.


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

Just an announcement!

I have re-written Written Across the Stars, and have renamed it! Please go to my profile and read the new version. I am much happier with the new version and I hope you are too!

Much thanks,

Maura Calder


End file.
